Murphy's angel
by Kay0993
Summary: Olivia had just moved to Boston less than a month ago. She really didn't know anyone and didnt try to make friends. She worked and went home. That was her life and she didnt mind it. Little did she know her whole life was going to change in the matter of one night when she is saved by two very attractive irish brothers. She may even catch the eye of one certain brother. This story
1. Meeting the twins

"Olivia can you close up tonight?" Marcus asked as he threw me the keys.

i sighed and set down the comic I was reading to catch the keys,"got no choice huh?"

"nope" he said and walked out of the store.

i rolled my eyes and picked back up the comic I was reading. I worked at an old comic book store and we were rarely ever busy. I mean I had no life so I really didn't care to stay later, but it bored the hell outta me. People would rather go to bars than get comics on a Friday night. It was just around 10 o clock when I was able to start closing up. I finished everything up and slid on my coat as I locked the doors. I looked down the street and back at the doors. The usual creeps were hanging outside the strip club like always and unfortunately i would have to walk by it. It was going to be a cold walk. I put my hands in my jacket and started walking. I picked up the pace when I started passing the strip club. I started to receive whistles from different creeps standing outside the club. I rolled my eyes and started walking faster. That's when I heard footsteps behind me. I side glanced and saw one of them following me. SHit.

"hey baby why don't ya come back here and we can have some fun" he hooted.

i rolled my eyes and ignored him, continuing walking, trying to avoid the man.

"You need to leave me alone" I yelled back to him.

"babe common" he said and I heard him picking up the pace.

i tried to steady my breathing, I couldn't show fear in this situation.

"babe slowdown!" The man yelled.

we were nearing my apartment when I knew I would have to walk past it. I ain't showin this creep where I live. I heard the man starting to get aggravated. I quickly turned into a near by parking lot to an old looking bar that I've never seen before. His footsteps started picking up and before I could do anything I felt him grab me forcefully by the arm. He turned me to him,

"I said slow down!"he yelled in my face.

I don't know if it was his grip or if it was the pure fear I was in that caused me to whimper. I tried to push him off, but he was too strong.

"let me go!" I yelled.

he slammed me up against the brick on the side of the bar,

"shut up!"

i felt tears start to fall as I still fought against the man.

"No please! Just let me go!" I cried.

he smirked at me and right before I was about to give up someone spoke,

"I think the lady told ya to let er go"

i looked to the side to see two men standing there. They were glaring at the man holding me against the wall.

"And I'd listen to er" the other one said.

"o yea or what" the creep asked.

the two men spoke in an Irish accent. One had blonde hair, one had brown. They both had the most beautiful blue eyes I've ever seen. They were beautiful.

"If ya don't let er go you'll find out lad" the darker hair said.

"Aye and ya don't want that. Yer outnumbered here, just let the girl go peacefully" the blonde said.

the creep just smirked and turned to me. His face was utterly repulsive. He then smirked back to the boys who started walking closer to us.

"whatever" the creep said and let go of me.

the 3 of us watched as he walked away with a smile on his face. I just starred in shock as the two Irishman glared. I took a deep breath once the man was out of sight and turned to the two.

"Thank you for that" I sighed.

"anytime" the blonde smiled.

"ya alright there lass?" The brunette asked.

"ya I'm alright" I smiled.

"I'm Connor and this is me twin brother murphy" the blonde introduced.

"I'm Olivia" I smiled.

"well Olivia it is very nice to meet ya" murphy said while he grabbed my hand and placed a soft kiss on the top.

i knew I was definitely blushing when he smirked back up at me. Connor smacked murphy on the head and they both laughed and gave each other a look, which I didn't understand.

"so Olivia, we're about to get a drink. Would ya like to join us?" Connor asked.

"you both just saved me and are asking me to get drinks with you? I think i should be the one buying you guys a drink as a thank you" I chuckled.

"we don't let the lady pay" murphy smiled.

"it's what momma taught us" Connor smirked.

"what if this woman insisted?" I asked.

"well than that could be a different story there love" Connor winked.

i smiled,"well not tonight, I'm too tired cause I just got off work, but another night. i promise"

"hold ya to that there love" Connor smirked, "it was very nice to meet ya."

Connor hugged me which surprised me. He gave that same look on his face that he did earlier to his brother again and then walked into the bar. Leaving me and murphy alone. This was the first time I fully took in murphy. He was tall, very muscular, and was wearing blue jeans with a grey sweat shirt. He had a little mole by his lip which I thought just added to the sexiness. He was perfect.

"See somethin ya like there lass?" He asked breaking me out of my starring.

i quickly looked away, bushing like crazy. I heard him chuckle and say,

"let me walk ya home"

i quickly turned back to him. First he saves me and now he wants to walk me home? Is this a joke? I waited for a second before saying,

"you don't have to."

"aye, but I want to."he smiled.

i smiled and nodded as we started walking to my apartment the opposite way. Nothing could explain how nervous I was to be around him.

"I really can't thank you and your brother enough for back there." I whispered.

"ey it was nothing really. Don't do too well with men tryin to hurt women" he said.

"well i deal with the creeps a lot on my way to and from work unfortunately." I sighed.

"where ya work?" He asked.

"comic book store, but it's down the street from the strip club and so every time I walk past there i get some kinda remark. That's the first time someone followed me though" I sighed.

"aye well ya dont got to worry bout that anymore lass. Either Connor or I will walk ya to and from work from now on." He said.

"murphy I can't ask you to do that. You or your brother" I said shocked he even offered.

"ya ain't askin. I'm tellin ya. Me and my brother ain't gonna ever let nothin happen to ya again" he said seriously.

I just starred in shock and saw how serious he was. we arrived at my apartment and he walked me to my door. I unlocked it and turned to him,

"thank you murphy" I sighed. "For everything"

"anytime Olivia. One of us will pick ya up tomorrow" he said.

i arched an eyebrow and he chuckled,

"Connor ain't gonna let ya forget about buyin him a drink love"

i chuckled,"o ya"

before he left i walked to him and placed a kiss on his cheek. Once I pulled away I whispered,

"goodnight murphy"

"goodnight lass" he smiled and walked away. 


	2. Saint pattys day

**_ 1 year later~ st. Pattys day_**

I got up around 10 like I did every morning to get ready for work. Ya I still worked at the comic book store and still hated it, but it was a job and it payed the bills for now. I just finished putting on my blue jean skinnys and a green tank top, knowing I'd be seeing the brothers today and I wasn't giving them an excuse to be able to pinch me. Murphy had kept to his word and everyday I worked either he or his brother walked me to and from work. Sometimes they even sent their friend Rocco. He was awesome. Connor was like a brother to me, and murphy? Well I'd be lying if I didn't say I'd like to be more than just friends. All 3 protected me like I was their own family and it made my heart skip a beat. I loved it. I had never been so close with anyone as I am with the Macmanus brothers. I started eat some cereal when I heard a knock at the door. I smiled and set my spoon In my bowl to go and answer the door. My smile grew wider when I opened to see not just one, but both of the brothers this morning.

"well good morning there lass" Connor smiled and hugged me.

i hugged in return and asked,"wow I get two escorts this morning? What's the occasion?"

"it's st. Patricks day sand we're Irish. Ya got lucky" murphy smirked kissing me on the forehead which made me blush.

i closed the door and went back to my cereal.

"frosted flakes?" Connor arched an eyebrow.

"o ya breakfast of champions" I chuckled.

"aye they are more than good" murphy smirked.

"they're great!" I exclaimed.

we all 3 chuckled and then I said," wow we are lame"

the boys continued laughing and then we started off to the store. They dropped me off outside and then murphy asked,

"ya comin to mcgintys later love?"

"wouldn't miss it" I smiled

"good I wouldn't want to deal with murphy mopin over ere if ya didn't" Connor joked.

i chuckled and murphy slapped him in the back of the head. It did leave me wondering if it was true though. Would murphy really be upset of I didn't show?

"Bye guys" I smiled and hugged each as I walked into the store. Tonight was goin to be awesome.

**later that night**

I couldn't have been more excited when it was closing time. I quickly finished everything and heard the bell ring from the door. I turned smiling when I saw Rocco enter. My smile faded a little. Sure I was hoping to see murphy, but I love Rocco.

"hey princess" he said smiling.

"hey roc" I smiled back."where's murphy?"

i face palmed when I realized what I asked. Shit I was never gonna live this one down.

"what am I not good enough for ya?" He asked.

"no..it's just...no..roc..I" shit I was rumbling.

he cracked a smile and pulled me into a hug,"just messin with ya. He and Connor are already at the bar"

i nodded and and we walked out the door to the bar.

rocco bursted in the door and yelled, "ey fuck ass get me a beer!"

I rolled my eyes at what Rocco said as everyone drunkly greeted him. I heard murphy ask,

"where's Olivia?"

"calm down lover boy she's right behind me" Rocco smirked.

i smiled and walked up behind him,"hi guys"

murphy was was about to hug me when Connor ran in and scooped me into his arms,"Olivia!"

i laughed and watched him turn to murphy with an evil grin as he set me down. I playfully punched Connor in the arm,

"common don't mess with him. Be nice"

"yah, ya heard er, be nice con" murphy smirked and hugged me.

when we released the hug, murphy grabbed my hand and took me to the bar and sat me in his lap. I blushed bright red, but tried to hide it. Doc came around the corner when he saw me,

"well..hello...ther...Olivia...wha..wha.. FUCK...ASS..can I get ya?"

i smiled, "martini" I chuckled.

"put er on my tab doc" murphy said from behind me.

I felt him rest his chin on my shoulder and I turned slightly,

"no murph. Ya don't have to pay for me" I said.

"we owe ya from when ya paid for us lass"Connor smiled.

"that was almost a year ago and you guys saved me. You deserved it" I protested.

"well ya deserve this one" murphy smirked looking up at me. His breath was on my cheek and it made my heart go mad.

"Whatever" I laughed.

doc got me my drink and then started speaking,

"Boy's listen, i'm going to have to close down the bar, the Russian's are buying up all the buildings over town, including this one. FUCK ASS! And they're not letting me renew my lease."

i about choked on my drink as I looked up to doc. This couldn't be serious could it! This place was home! I loved it here! I felt murphy slip his hand around my waist. Normally I would go nuts for that, but I was so upset.

"Let me talk to my boss, maybe he can do something about it." Rocco offered.

i smiled a thank you at him. Atleast he was willing to try.

"Hey, hey, hey fella's. i don't want anyone to know, so, keep your trap shut! Well you know what they say, people in glass house's sink ship's." Doc said causing everyone to laugh.

i snuggled my head into Murphy's shoulder laughing. That's one thing I love about doc. His proverbs.

"Hey Doc, i gotta buy you like a proverb book or something cause this mix and match shit's gotta go."

i laughed at connors remark and hit him on the shoulder. He smiled at me playfully.

What?"doc asked obviously confused.

"A penny saved is worth two in a bush." Connor smirked.

"And don't cross the road, if you cant get it out of the kitchen." Murphy joked reaching over me to flick his cigarette in the bin.

This caused me to laugh more and murphy squeezed me tighter so I wouldn't fall off his lap. Our laughter was cut short when 3 men barged into the bar.3 we didn't recognize and they didn't look friendly. Everyone quickly rose to their feet and murphy quickly pushed me behind him protectively. Connor also scooted closer to murphy to completely hide me from the new men.

""I am Ivan Checkov, and you will be closing now." The leader one said. Must be Russian.

i looked and saw murphy smirk to his brother. O lord he's gonna say something stupid. he hung an arm around Rocco's neck sand said,

"Checkov? Well this here's McCoy, we find us a Spock, we got us an away team."

The whole bar started laughing. Even I tried to keep my laugh down seeing this situation was probably going to get serious. Murphy glanced back towards me and smirked. I smiled, but rolled my eyes. He looked back at the angry Russian man.

I'm in no mood for discussion -" He looked to Doc "- You will stay."

"Why don't you make like a tree and get the fuck outta here!" Doc yelled.

not he time doc. Not the time.

"If you don't go we will make you go" Ivan snarled.

this scared me and I quickly grabbed onto Murphy's arm. He looked back at me and gave me a look to tell me everything was going to be ok. I nodded and then looked at Ivan. He was all smiles and was chuckling evily when he saw me and murphy.

"но мы будем держать красивую девушку для себя" (but we'll keep the pretty girl for ouselves) Ivan smirked.

murphy started to get in his face, "только через мой труп" (over my dead body)

"и мое" (and mine) Connor added.

i slowly pulled murphy back off of Ivan. He held onto me this time. I don't know what Ivan said to him, but murphy must not have liked it.

"you're it out numbered here. We're trying to be civil. We suggest you take our offer" Connor said.

"ya it's saint pattys day. Everyone's Irish tonight. Why don't ya pull up a chair and have a drink with us." Murphy said.

"I make the offers" Ivan snarled.

then Rocco of course had to but in with a joke to piss him off earning him a punch to the face from Ivan. Murphy quickly pushed me completely behind him.

"теперь, когда не был слишком вежлив был он?" (Now that wasn't too polite was it?)Connor scorned.

"Я боюсь, что мы не можем позволить, что можно идти иван"(I'm afraid we can't let that one go Ivan) murphy threatened.

both boys picked up a shot. Starred at each other and drank it. Then looked at Ivan and punched him right in the face.


	3. Walk back

Everything happened so fast. It was all like a blur. Murphy, Connor, and the other men in the bar started a fight with the Russians. I just stood there, frozen In my spot. Men were screaming things in both languages, but what brought me out of my trance was murphy. He was being gained up on and thrown to the corner with a man on top of him. No one was helping him! Why was no one helping him! I started to run over there when I heard Connor yell,

"don't! He can take care of himself!"

i looked ta at him like he was crazy and had every intention of ignoring what he said. That's when I looked over to see him bash a glass on the top of his attackers head. I smiled, he was gonna be ok. That's when my arm was yanked forcefully. I squealed when I looked up to see Ivan. He smirked at the fear in my eyes,

"ты пойдешь со мной девушка"(you're coming with me girl)

i didnt understand what he said but the look in his eyes made me scared. I tried to fight away from him causing him to chuckle as I failed.

"Murphy!" I screamed.

i saw him look over and when he saw what was happening, something changed in him. A glare came across his face hat I have never seen before. He looked almost scary to me. He charged up at Ivan and punched him straight in the face. I was released when Ivan fell and started to fall myself when two arms caught me. I looked up to see Connor. He had the same look in his eyes that murphy did.

"You alright lass?" Connor asked.

i quickly shook my head and looked at murphy. He was bent over Ivan now and saying something in Russian,

"я клянусь, если вы когда-нибудь прикоснуться к ней снова, если вы когда-нибудь угрожать ей, я убью тебя!"(i swear if you ever touch her again, if you ever threaten her, i will kill you!)

"вы не напугать меня ирландцем"(you don't scare me Irishman) Ivan spat back.

"o ya? Murph throw im on the bar! I got an idea!" Connor smirked.

i looked at him and he had a glare in his eyes that was both playful and dangerous. Murphy yanked Ivan up and threw him on the bar where he was tied by the other men there. Immediately he ran to my side and grabbed my hand. I smiled at him as we watched Connor come around with a bottle of alcohol and a lighter. They weren't really going to do this were they? Why did I even ask that question? Connor spilled the alcohol on Ivan's ass and lit it in fire making the Russian scream like a baby. Everyone laughed and once the fire was out they kicked him out. It was late and I was getting tired,

"hey guys I think I'm gonna head back"

"yer not goin home tonight lass" murphy immediately grabbed my hand.

"why not?" I asked.

"not safe" Connor said.

"well then where am I going to go? It's too late, hotels are closed." I sighed.

"yer stayin with us" murphy squeezed my hand causing me to blush.

"alright" I smiled.

we started back to their apartment laughing about what happened tonight.

"Dude he screamed like a baby!" Connor laughed immitating Ivan.

murphy and I laughed harder.

"ya know ya could've just kicked him out without setting him on fire" I chuckled.

"where is the fun in that lass?" Murphy smirked.

"Aye and he threatened ya and that didn't go over to well with murphy or me self" Connor said.

i blushed and kept my head down.

"ne pose un doigt sur ma fille"(no one lays a finger on my girl) murphy said in a different language.

i arched an eyebrow,"what did you say?"

"oh rien juste que murphy est en amour avec vous et est trop d'un abruti te dire si il parle dans une autre langue si ya ne comprends pas" (oh nothing just that murphy is in love with you and is too much of a dumbass to tell ya so he speaks it in a different language so ya cant understand) connor chuckled earning a smack on the head from murphy.

i rolled my eyes, "ya know when you speak a different language around me I think you're saying something mean about me"

"trust me lass it wasn't" Connor smirked.

"then why can't I know?" I whind

"tis a secret" murphy smiled.

"not fair. Connor what is it?" I whined.

"not my secret to tell lass" he smirked.

"will I ever find out?" I asked.

connor smirked and arched an eyebrow to murphy who smiled,"have to wait and see lass"

i groaned and and the boys chuckled 


	4. The night

I waited for Connor to unlock the door to their apartment. He swung the door open dramatically and reached his arm out,

"welcome to the macmanus household where the beer is cold,the men are Irish, and my bed big enough to fit two!"

i laughed, but murphy quickly hit him across the head again.

"dammit murph, will ya quit hittin me upside the head!" He yelled.

"well stop doing things to make it happen to ya then" murphy said.

i rolled my eyes and walked into the apartment. It was very simple. White walls, the only thing on it were two rosaries hanging by the door. There was also two mattresses on the floor. There wasn't much to it, but I felt strangely at home. Hell I always did when I was around Connor and murphy. I yawned again.

"ya tired lass?" Connor asked.

i nodded and murphy said,"then let's get some rest. You had a long day."

i smiled led and then looked down to what I was wearing. I sighed, I was never going to be able to get to sleep in skinny jeans and a shirt. Murphy noticed,

"what's wrong lass?"

"I didn't know I was going to a sleepover or I would have brought pjs" I laughed.

connor chuckled and murphy smirked while walking to the side of the bed and grabbed a shirt. He threw it at me and I caught it,

"there ya can wear that."

"thanks" I blushed.

they both starred at me for a moment and I starred back, "umm would you guys turn around or somethin?"

"sure thing" murphy said and both brothers turned around.

i turned too and started undressing as I heard the boys start speaking again, this time I think in Spanish.

"lástima murph, no llegó a ver el espectáculo" (poor murph, didn't get to watch the show) Connor smirked.

"Me callo si sabes lo que es bueno para ti Connor" (I'd shut up if you know what's good for ya Connor) murphy growled.

i didn't understand what they were saying and I didn't ask. I slipped on Murphy's shirt and it covered everything to my knees. I was blushing so hard. His shirt smelled like cigarettes and cologne and I loved it. I turned back to the boys and said,

"alright I'm decent"

both of them turned around and I thought the eyes were about to pop out of both of their heads. Murphy's mouth also dropped. I chuckled and I knew once again I was as red as a cherry.

"damn" Connor whispered once again earning another slap from murphy.

"ojos fuera! ella es mía!" (Eyes off she's mine!) murphy said.

"así que es mejor hacer algo pronto porque si no lo haces lo haré"(well you better do something soon cause if you don't I will) Connor said rubbing his head where he was hit by murphy.

"I'm gonna have to learn every language just to be able to be around you guys" I sighed.

"not every language." Connor smirked.

"can I know what ya said?" I asked.

"nope" Connor smirked.

"another secret?" I asked.

"yep" murphy smirked.

"I don't know how I feel about you two keeping secrets from me" I joked.

"don't worry lass you'll find out soon enough" Connor smirked looking at murphy who death glared him back.

i laughed and sighed,"so you guys have extra blankets?"

"for what?" Murphy asked.

"the floor? I would like to be warm" I laughed.

"no you take my bed, I'll sleep on the floor" murphy said.

"no murph, it's your place. I'll sleep on the floor." I protested.

"remember lass my beds big enough for two" Connor smirked causing me to laugh and murphy to glare at him.

"if ya want we can share me bed?" Murphy asked nervously.

my heart was beating a million miles a minute and I started to shake. His beautiful blue eyes starred into mine searching for an answer. Grrr! Why was he so gorgeous!

"Ok" I whispered.

Murphy smiled and I layed down in his bed as him and his brother got changed into what they slept in. I faced away, giving them the privacy they gave me. A few seconds later, I felt murphy get into bed. His arm wrapped around my waist. Butterflies filled my stomach as he pulled me against his chest. What I felt was just skin. He was shirtless. Thank god it was dark or he would have noticed the blush. I felt his head nuzzle into my shoulder,

"goodnight Olivia"

"goodnight murph" I smiled.

"goodnight Olivia!" Connor yelled obnoxiously.

I chuckled,"night con!"


	5. I'm so in

I woke up the next morning with Murphy's arm still around me. His breath slowly hitting my breath as he still slept. I was nuzzled against his bare chest listening to his steady heartbeat. I could stay like this forever. He was absolutely adorable when he sleeps. While I was admiring him an arm tapped my shoulder. I about jumped when I looked over to see Connor holding a finger to his lips telling me to be quiet. I arched an eyebrow and he smiled motioning me with his hand to come with him. I saw murphy still had his hand around my waist and looked to Connor to help me. He softly picked Murphy's arm up so I good slip out of the bed. He placed Murphy's arm back down and then looked at me. He was just in a grey robe and his boxers.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"wakin up murph" he smiled playfully.

"o I am so in" I laughed.

we both quietly walked over to the kitchen and filled up two little buckets of water. Cold water. Then we walked back to murphy. Connor looked at me and counted down from 3 with his fingers then we both screamed and threw the water all over murphy. Murphy yelled,

"what the fuck!" And jumped high falling out of his bed.

connor and I were cracking up. I thought I was going to pee myself. Murphy stood up dripping wet and charged at Connor playfully and tackled him to the ground as the fought. I laughed louder and harder which caused both boys to stop and look at me. I immediately stopped laughing and starred at them. Murphy stood up and starred me down as Connor remained laying on the floor.

"pensi che questo è divertente eh?bene ora è il tuo turno"(you think that's funny eh? Well now it's your turn) murphy spoke in Italian.

i didn't understand one word he said and Connor smiled at me,

"lass I'd run if I were you"

my my eyes got wide and I starred back at murphy who was only in his boxers and was dripping wet from the water. He starred me down which made him look more sexy. I started to run and I heard murphy run after me while Connor started cracking up. I didn't get far because it was a small apartment and there wasn't anywhere to go. I felt two arms grab me from behind and pick me up from the back. He was getting my back all wet from the water.

"ahhh! Murphy your all wet!" I laughed.

"well I wonder how that happened!" He smirked.

he put me on the ground and straddled me so I couldn't move and began tickling me. I was laughing so hard and trying to fight him off,

"no! Murph stop!" I laughed.

"Connor help me" he laughed.

"Connor I swear if ya help him!" I laughed.

"you'll what lass? I don't think you're in a predicament for ya to be threatenin" he chuckled and ran to help murphy tickle me.

I couldn't take it anymore,"ok! Ok! You win! I'm sorry!"

Murphy smiled led and got off of me I could get up. He reached his hand down to me and helped me stand. He looked over my body at his now wet shirt as it clang to my body. I starred him up and down seeing he was just in his boxers.

"solo baciarla già"(just kiss her already) Connor said.

murphy glared at his brother and I laughed. Murphy walked over and slid on an identical grey robe that Connor had on. I walked over to pick up my clothes from last night to change when the door was busted open. I dropped. Y clothes to the floor when I saw Ivan and another man from last night burst in with a gun.

"Freeze you fucking Irish faggot's." Ivan grabbed Connor and knocked him to the floor while the other two each grabbed Murphy and I.

"Connor!" I screamed.

"let her go!" Murphy yelled.

Ivan had Connor at gun point and telling him to cuff himself to the toilet,

"I come to kill you, but instead I kill your brother" he said.

my eyes got wide as I looked to murphy with fear.

"what do we do with the girl?" The one holding me asked.

Ivan was still by Connor when he smirked,"we take her for ourselves!"

my my heart began pounding. I heard murphy struggling to get away.

"NO!"Murph! Olivia!" They started to drag us out.

"Connor! It was just a bar fight, you guy's are fucking pussies!" Murphy fought, But they completely ignored him.

we we were led out of the building into an alley way. You could still here Connor screaming. I watched as Ivan threw murphy into his knees while the other man held me. I tried to fight to get away but he was too strong,

"no please!" I begged.

murphy watched me with worry in his eyes and he glared at Ivan.

"shut her up!" Ivan yelled.

the man holding me smirked and quickly grabbed hold of my neck and slammed me up against the wall.

"hey! Get off of her!" Murphy yelled.

i heard a gun click and looked over as Ivan now had a gun to Murphy's head. I tried to fight the unconsciousness because the mans grip tightened on my neck.

"I hope your conscious is clear Irishman" Ivan chuckled.

i closed my eyes, I couldn't watch this. But then I heard a crash and the man holding me dropped me. I fell to the ground gasping for air as I heard a crash and a lump. I looked up and saw a toilet broken all over the floor and Connor on the ground by the man that held me. Murphy quickly jumped up and came over to me,

"are ya alright?"

"I'm fine what about Connor?" I asked.

he quickly ran to his unconscious brother and felt for a pulse,

"he's got a pulse. Grab the guns and the bag Olivia!" He yelled.

I nodded and grabbed the things and I looked over to see murphy quickly bash the guy who choked mes head in with part of the toilet and quickly throw Connor over his shoulder. He looked at me,

"come on!"

i nodded and and ran after him. I've never been so scared in my life. Connor you better be ok 


	6. Priceless

We sat In the emergency room for what felt like hours. We were all ok, Connor probably took the worst of it then either me or murph. I am pretty shakin up though. I had to almost watch the guy I'm pretty sure I'm in love with almost get killed infront of me and I couldn't do anything about it. It scared the hell out of me and it keeps replaying in my mind. The only injury I really have is just bruising around my neck from where one of Ivan's men held me. I was more worried about them, I felt like I let them down. Maybe I could have done something more. Hell I don't know, but murphy almost being killed made me realize something. Sure I always knew we are never promised tomorrow, but last night made it real. I had to tell murphy how I felt. I was standing away from Connor and murph while they joked around with one of the sick kids. I smiled at how adorable it was. These two are wonderful and I was blessed for them to come into my life. I didn't have any family left and these two filled that role. The macmanus brothers were my family now. I continued silently chuckling as the boys played with the kid until murphy looked over and caught my eye. I quickly blushed and looked away. A second later he walked to me and now stood in front of me. I smiled,

"hey murph "

he just nodded and looked down to my bruised neck. His eyes both with sadness and anger in them. He didn't blame himself did he?

"Ya sure yer alright?" He asked.

"murph I'm fine. Shookin up but fine" I sighed.

"I'm sorry we put ya through that" he whispered.

"you didn't know" I reassured him as he looked from my eyes back down to my neck.

i sighed and lifted his chin so he was looking in my eyes. My breathing hitched as he starred back at me with those gorgeous blue eyes. He was so intimidatingly gorgeous.

"Don't blame yourself. I'm here ok? And more importantly so are you and your brother. We're all ok." I whispered.

he hesitantly nodded as he looked deep into my eyes. It was like he was looking straight into my soul. I placed a hand on the side of his face and he held it there still looking in my eyes. I guess this was a good a time as ever to tell him,

"murph I gotta tell ya something"

"wha is it lass?" He asked still holding my hand to his cheek.

i hesitated for a minute and felt tears build up in my eyes. This moment was so intamit for us and I wanted there to be an "us" so bad that I could ruin what we have. It could all end because of my stupid emotions. Murph started to look worried so I took a deep breath,

"murph...I really.." I was about to continue when we heard some yell,"boys!"

we quickly turned to see doc and a huge smile rested on all of our faces. I sighed knowing I didn't get to tell murphy. He looked back at me real quick,

"we'll finish this later" as he walked up to doc by Connor.

i took another deep breath and walked up myself, "hi doc"

"oliv...Olivia...are ya alright?" He asked.

i smiled,"I'm fine doc"

"just bruised but still gorgeous" Connor said.

murphy glared at his brother and then turned back to doC,"thanks for comin doc"

" J-Jesus. What the fuck happened? Are ya b-boys all right?" He asked.

"We're alive." Connor answered.

" An F.B.I. agent came by the bar. He left me his c-c, he left me his c-c,he left me this." Doc said handing a card to murphy

Connor and I look over Murphy's shoulder down to the card. It was some sort of business card for a guy named agent Paul smecker. I jumped when doc yelled randomly,

" Fuck!...Ass!"

Everyone in the E.R. looked at Doc in shock. I laughed especially when I saw the 3 nuns faces that were sitting in the corner. Connor and Murphy didnt even avert their eyes from the card. Guess they are use to it.

"What are you going to do?"doc asked

"We're going to turn ourselves in. It was self defense." Connor said.

"y-y-yeah that's what he said." Doc said.

i looked at the boys confused. How the hell would he know what happened. I felt something grab my hand and I looked down to see Murphy's hand entangled in mine. I smiled and blushed, thankful he didn't take his eyes off doc.

"How the fuck's he know that? We haven't spoken to anyone yet." He asked.

"Don't know. He didn't say." Doc answered.

well that's suspicious. I looked at the boys who seemed equally as confused as I am. Connor struggled to try to sit down. His legs still not doing too well so I walked over and helped him into a chair. He nodded and smiled in thanks as I returned it looking back to doc.

"Listen Doc, we need a favor." Murphy said.

"A-anything." Doc answered.

Murphy hands Doc the garbage bag that he had me grab earlier. The one with money and guns.

" Hold this shit for us, Doc. We'll be comin back for it when we get out." Connor said from the chair beside me.

"right" doc says and takes the bag from murph.

"one more thing" murphy says.

doc looks at murph and murph sighs,"take Olivia with ya"

my eyes widen in shock and I yank my hand away from him,"no way!"

"liv..." Murphy protested but I cut him off.

"no not after last night, I'm not going anywhere without you! I'm just as much apart of this as you two are!" I protested.

"she's got er self a point murph" Connor agreed.

murphy sighed, "fine but ya are to stay by me the whole time ya ere me?" Murphy said.

i smiled and nodded as we all looked back to doc,"thanks again doc"

he nodded and started walking out of the hospital, but not without screaming one more time,

"fuck...ass!"

I laughed again when I once again saw the nuns faces. They were priceless.


	7. Interrogation

It's a short walk to the police station from the hospital. Connor was still struggling walking so he had one arm around Murphy's neck and one around mine. He was pretty heavy, but I didn't say anything. He was hurt and I could also tell he was trying to help as much as he could. We got up the steps from to the station and walked inside. Once in we saw a whole bunch of cops speaking to one man that was standing at the front. That man was the only one to see us. We heard another one talking so we let him continue,

"But if you want to beat your head against a wall, then here's what you look for. These guys are scared like 3 little bunny rabbits. Anything in a uniform or flashing blue lights will spook them. So the only thing we can do is put a potato on a string and drag it through South Boston."

The other officers start laughing except for the head one who keeps looking at us like he already knows who we are. I look at the boys and murphy has that smirk on his face. O lord here we go.

"You'd probably have better luck with a beer." He says loudly.

Everyone turns and looks shocked. I looked at Connor who had a huge smile on his face and murphy was smirking. We were led into an interrogation room and we sat across from the man we learned to be Paul smecker. We sat Connor down and murphy had me sit next to him. He grabbed hold of my hand under the table as smecker began to talk,

" This conversation is going to be recorded. Just answer to the best of your knowledge."

Smecker reaches to press the record button, but Murphy puts out his hand to stop him. I look at him confused until he says,

"Excuse me, sir."

Murphy turns to his brother and speaks what I think is Latin, in hushed tones. I roll my eyes, guess I'm out of the loop again.

"Quid dicemus de pecunia reicienda" (What do we tell him about the guns and money?)

"Et surrexit, et iustus. Bum musta volvitur ante at illo" (We just got up and left. Bum musta rolled them before the police got there.) Connor replies.

murphy nods, gives my hand a squeeze and then turns back to smecker, "Okay. We're ready."

Smecker gives a kind of creepy smile to us. I don't know there is just so etching about this man that is making me feel uncomfortable,

"You guys are not under oath, here. I am assuming you knew these two guys from before, huh?"

"We... met them last night." Connor answered

" They had some pretty interesting bandages. Know anything about that?" Smecker asked us.

The boys looked at each other and smirked, which only made me nervous. They told smecker everything that happened last night at the bar. Smecker looked intrigued and kept the questions aimed at the boys which I was thankful for. He was shocked with their story and once they finished he started to chuckle. The boys joined in on it. I,looked at the 3 like they were crazy.

"So, how is it that you guys are fluent in Russian?" Smecker asked.

"We paid attention in school." Connor smirked back.

"Know any other languages?" Smecker asked.

"Aye. Our mother insisted on it. " murphy smiled,

"Comment pensez-vous qu'il a figuré tout cela sans parler de nous?"(How do you think he figured all this out without talking to us?)

"that was beautiful" smecker said slyly.

murphy chuckled,"it's French"

"Non ho idea. Forse qualcuno ha visto e parlato"(I have no idea. Maybe someone saw and talked.) Connor said in italian.

"Nicht in unserer Nachbarschaft, Mann. Eine hundert Prozent Iren. Niemand spricht mit Polizisten. Zeitraum." (Not in our neighborhood, man. A hundred percent Irish. No one talks to cops. Period.) murphy answered in German.

"Entonces supongo que es sólo de verdad ... muy bien."(Then I guess he's just real... real good.) Connor answered in Spanish.

now that language I understood. I took four years of it In highschool. I guess Connor and murphy were having a conversation in different languages. Smecker turned to me,

"and what about you miss? I'm sorry I don't think I caught your name?"

i felt nervous again again as I felt the boys starring at me from beside me, "olivia" I whispered.

"alright olivia, What do you do for a living?" He asked.

"work for a comic book store" I answered.

"alright What about you? Do you speak any languages?" He asked

i hesitated, but nodded. I looked at the boys reactions and they were both shocked. Smecker smiled,

"and that is?"

i looked back to him,"I know some Spanish"

"me puedes entender ahora?"( can you understand me now?) murphy asked.

i looked at him and nodded. Both boys looked surprised.

"¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste?"(how come you never told us?" Connor asked.

"porque yo sólo tomé 4 años de que en la secundaria y estoy todavía no está demasiado cómodo con él" (because i only took 4 years of it in highschool and im still not too comfortable with it) I responded.

both Connor and murphy smiled at me.

"así que estás haciendo un buen trabajo hasta ahora"( well you're doing a good job so far) murphy smiled.

i blushed and looked back to smecker who had a cheeky grin on his face,

" What are you guys doing working at a fucking meat packing plant and a comic book store?"

We all laugh when another cop enters,

" Ah, Agent Smecker, we have a problem."

"What?" Smecker asked kinda annoyed.

"The press is everywhere outside. They're going nuts for these do you want to do?" He asks.

smecker turns back to us and says,"You're not being charged. It's up to you. Do you want to talk to them?"

"Absolutely not."Connor replies

"No pictures, either." Murphy adds. "Any way we can stay here?"

"Sure, we have an empty holding cell, They can... can they stay?" The other cop asks nervously.

Smecker looks at him jokingly,Well, we'll have to check with your mother, but it's ok with me if your friends sleep over."

We all chuckle and the cop looked clearly embarrassed. Smecker stands up and says,

"Time to feed the dogs." And he leaves.

"I'll show you to the cell" the cop says.

all 3 of us nod and walk behind him. We entered the block and unfortunately prisoners were being held in other cells. I felt very uncomfortable the way they were looking at me seeing I still didn't have any pants on cause I was still in Murphy's shirt from this morning. I was thankful it covered everything though, but it didn't stop the comments and whistles from the inmates. Murphy noticed and was getting pissed so he wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me to him, death glaring the inmates. Connor placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and he gave me a nod and turned to glare to the inmates as well. I felt safer between the two. Once we arrived the cop let us in. The cell was small with two beds. Guess that means one of us gets the floor. The cop was turning to leave when Connor asked,

"hey ya got any cards or anythin?"

"uhhh ya I think we do" the cop answered.

connor smiled,"great grab em and a few of yer friends and get yer asses back in ere, we'll play us a game"

the cop smiled and said,"be back"

connor turned back to me and murph. I felt very uncomfortable just being in a shirt around a bunch of criminals.

"Don't worry lass roc is on his way with a change of clothes and the bag from earlier" murphy whispered.

i smiled. Sure I was confused as to why they needed the bag, but I didn't let it bother me, I was just happy I'd get to change soon.


	8. She's not

When Chaffey came back with greenly and Duffy, they started to play cards with the boys. I sat on one of the cots watching them because I'm not much of a cards player. Also cause I was still in just a shirt and I felt very uncomfortable. Finally after what seemed like forever Rocco arrived. A huge smile appeared on all of our faces as he entered. Murphy even hugged him. I quickly ran up and hugged him as well.

"Olivia! Are you ok?" He asked while we hugged.

"I'm fine roc" I smiled trying to grab the bag.

he purposely pulled it away and my eyes narrowed at him. He chuckled,"ah ah ah" and he pointed to his cheek.

I rolled my eyes and smiled giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Alright here ya go" he smiled giving me the bag that I took graciously.

i went to put pants on and kept Murphy's shirt as I heard the boys explain to Rocco what happened.

"Roc, play some cards with us" Connor smiled.

"wish I could,but I gotta to see the boss so I'll catch ya guys later. Bye Olivia!" Hey said.

"bye roc! Thanks!" I smiled as he left.

The boys went back to playing cards and I felt so much better actually having pants on.

"Hey Olivia how bout a kiss for good luck? Huh?" Greenly smirked.

i rolled my eyes and looked at Connor and murphy. Murphy death glared greenly,

"don't think so"

greenly quickly looked to murphy,"I'm sorry man, I didn't know she was taken"

i smiled and was eager to hear Murphy's answer.

"She's not" he replied.

i don't know why that hurt as much as it did. This was the one chance murphy could have claimed me as his. Say he had feelings for me, but he didn't. I felt tears swell up in my eyes as I quickly looked to the floor.

"well than I don't see what the problem is" greenly laughed.

"come on lad let it go. She ain't be kissing anyone" Connor said.

i looked up at him and he was looking at me. I nodded in thanks and he smiled back. I tried to hide the hurt in my eyes, but something tells me he saw it. He looked over at murph and shook his head and went back to playing cards. It started getting late and we were all very tired. There was only two cots and normally I would sleep with murph, but my heart hurt too much. I didn't event want to be around him honestly. All the cops were about to leave when I quickly asked,

"you don't happen to have an extra cot do ya?"

murphy looked confused at me,"thought ya were sleeping with me?"

"I'd rather sleep in my own" I whispered sadly.

he looked both confused and hurt, but I still said nothing waiting for an answer from the cops.

"ya we'll grab it." Dolly said.

"thanks" I smiled.

murphy didn't say anything else as they brought me in a cot. I tried to get to sleep that night but couldn't. I just kept tossing and turning and I was too hurt to sleep. The boys were both sound asleep. I just wanted to cry all night long. I then felt my bed weigh down and a gentle hand touch my shoulder,

"you awake liv?"

I turned and saw Connor. He was shirtless sitting at the end of my cot. I wiped a stray tear that I didn't know fell and sat up,

"ya. What did you need Connor?"

"ya alright?" He asked.

i put on my best fake smile,"ya I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

connor gave me that look like something was up,

"liv I've known ya long enough to know that yer lyin. Wanna tell me what's up?"

I looked down down at my blankets and started playing with my hands. I sighed and looked back up, sneaking a glance to murphy and then back at Connor. He smirked and said,

"don't worry about him lass, he's never cared about anyone till now"

"he cares about me?" I asked.

"more than ya know" he smiled,"he's just too much of a wimp to tell ya"

i smiled and so did he as he placed a hand on my shoulder,"he'll come around"

i nodded and yawned. Finally realizing just how tired I was. He smiled,

"get some sleep lass"

i nodded and he kissed my forehead, and went back to his bed. I took one last glance at murph and lay down finally being able to fall asleep. A few hours later I woke up when I heard the boys take a large gasp. I quickly sat up and starred at them both sitting up with their heads leaned back. What really freaked me out was that there was water dripping on them,

"guys?" I asked.

they both didn't say anything and then at the same time it's like they broke from their trance. They both looked at each other.

"Destroy all that which is evil..." Connor said.

"..so that which is good may flourish" murphy said.

i looked at the boys both confused and worried. They finally both looked at me and I just starred back. I honestly didn't know what was going on and I was nervous as hell because of it.


	9. New job

Sun shown through the tiny window signaling that morning came. I groaned because I hadn't gotten any sleep last night at all. I was still to hurt. Sure I hough tab out what Connor had said, but I just couldn't bring myself to believe it until murph said something. I sat up and stretched as I saw both boys putting on black shirts and starring at each other. Something happened last night. Something That I can't understand. I quietly stood up and quickly slipped out of Murphy's shirt and put on the black tank top roc had brought me. We all 3 sort of matched.

"Morning liv" Connor smiled.

i smiled back,"morning guys"

i hesitantly looked at murph and he gave me a sideways smile. I wanted so badly to run into his arms, but that pain in my chest struck again and I quickly looked away. Then I heard a beeping. I looked back at the boys that pulled something out of the bag.

"it's that Russians pager" murphy said.

i sighed and collected myself as we 3 left the cell. I walked behind the boys as we entered the other room with all the officers in. Once they all see us, we are greeted warmly. Murphy throws his hands up in the air and smiles like a little kid. An officer with arresting a fugitive walks by us and Connor smirks,

"keep the faith man"

"fuck you" the fugitive snaps back causing me to chuckle.

we approach dolly, greenly, and Duffy who welcome us with coffee.

"I'll be right back" Connor smiles playfully hitting my back.

i look at him with pleading eyes, begging him not to leave me. He smiles and walks over to a phone. Who the hell is he calling? I ignored it as greenly handed murphy today's paper. The title read "the saints of south boston." Murphy and I both looked at each other confused and then back down to the paper.

"saints?" Murphy asked.

Murphy then put the paper down and stuck his hands in his drink and started flicking it at the men saying,

"body of Christ. Body of Christ"

we we all laughed. This is why I loved murphy he was like a big kid. Even if he didn't like me back, I knew my feelings weren't going to change. Connor finally came back over and I arched an eyebrow at him. He did the same thing back causing me to chuckle. After that we finally left. Instead of going back to our apartments, we went to Rocco's girlfriends. I guess just i case he Russians try to pull over another stunt. I sighed and set my bag on the table as the boys followed behind me. I was still confused about what happened last night, but before I could ask Connor said,

"alright lass we'll be back later"

"where are you going?" I asked confused. I looked at the clock it was 10 at night.

"gotta go to work love" murphy said.

"work? Thought the plant closed at 5?" I said confused.

both boys smirked at each other and turned back to me,

"got a new job" murphy smirked.

"ummm when? We were in a cell all night?" I was so confused.

"don't worry bout it love. We'll be back in a few hours" Connor smiled kissing me on the forehead.

i was seriously so confused. I watched him turn to walk to the door as I looked back at murphy. There was that pang in my heart when I looked into his eyes. I quickly looked back at the ground as I felt him lift my chin to look at him. I fought back tears as I looked into those baby blues. I tried to hide the pain in my eyes , but I know he noticed. He sighed and kissed my forehead and walked away. As soon as I heard the door click from him leaving I let the tears fall that I've kept inside since last night. Why was he doing this! As I finally got all the tears out I went to lay on the couch cause I was really tired. I still wondered what new jobs the boys got and if it had something to do with last night. I sighed and closed me eyes and quickly fell asleep. 


	10. Kill em all

I was awoken later when I heard the door to the apartment open and voices entered. I sat up and rubbed my eyes. When my vision came to I saw it was the boys and Rocco. They hadn't even noticed me yet as they all went and sat down at the table. I got up and walked over to them, standing behind roc. He looked like he was wearing a hotel uniform.

"so anyone you think is evil?" Rocco asked.

"yes" Connor said.

they hadn't even noticed I was standing there yet. What the hell were they talking about?

"Don't you think that's a little psycho? A little weird?" Roc asked.

" Weird, huh?... Know what I think is weird? Decent men with loving families go home every day after work. They turn on the news and see rapists, murderers, and child molesters all getting out of prison." Connor said seriously.

"Mafiosos getting caught with 20 kilos and walkin' on bail the same day." Murphy added with a new kind of determination in his eyes.

"Little girls catchin' stray bullets in their heads, playin' hopscotch in their front yards. And everyone thinks the same thing... Someone should just go kill those motherfuckers." Connor spat.

"Kill em all. Admit it, even you've thought about it." Murphy said sternly.

my heart sank with what these boys were saying. They seemed different and it scared me, but where was all this coming from? They aren't murderers!

"you guys should be in every major city" Rocco said.

I was trying to listen in when I heard the tv in the other room. ThE news was on and I quietly slipped into the room. A news reporter was talking about a mass slaughtering of the Russian mob that happened in a hotel tonight. Wait a second wasn't roc wearing a hotel jacket? No it couldn't have been. Could it? My eyes widened and I started to shake. No I've known these boys for a while. They aren't capable of this. I silently suck back into the room the boys were in and listened some more.

"This is some heavy shit. This is like Lone Ranger-heavy man. Fuck it! There's so much shit that pisses me off. You guys should recruit 'cause I am sick and fuckin' tired of walkin' down the street waitin' for one of these assholes to get me, y'know?" Rocco said.

"Hallelujah, Jaffar." Murphy chuckled.

jaffar? Who the hell is jaffar?

" So you're not just talkin' mob guys. You're talkin' anyone, right? Even like pimps and drug dealers and all that shit?" Roc asked.

The boys look at each other and nod.

"Well fuck, you guys could do this every day."roc exclaimed.

"We're like 7-Eleven. We ain't always doing business, but we're always open." Murphy smirked

"Nicely put." Connor chuckled.

i felt my breathing hitch. It was them. They did it. I accidentally let out a gasp and they all quickly turned to me. Murphy stood. I quickly brought my hand to my mouth and starred at them wide eyed with fear.

"Liv" murphy said calmly.

I just stood there shaking and then quickly ran. I heard them get up and yell,

"Olivia!"

I heard footsteps running after me and heard Connor say to roc,

"let em go, Murphy's got to handle this"

i tried to to shut the door to the bedroom before murph could get in, but he stopped me. He shut the door behind him and I backed away in fear. He raised his hands in surrender,

"I ain't gonna hurt you liv"

"ain't gonna hurt me?! You killed 9 people murphy!" I cried

"they were bad men Olivia!" He yelled back.

"I don't care! This isn't you! You are not killers!" I yelled through my tears.

"we are if god wants us to be." He said.

"is that what that was about last night? In the cell?" I asked.

he nodded and I cried,"you can't do this murphy!"

"I'm doing this for you!" He yelled.

"for me?! What are you talking about!" I screamed.

"they are bad men! That's who dies! Rapists! Murderers! Drug dealers! People that hurt other people! People that society wants dead, but won't do it themselves! And I am not gonna sit around and wait for one of em to hurt ya like what almost happened that night we met!" He yelled.

i stayed quiet and just starred at him. He was breathing heavey,

"that night still haunts me every damn night!" His sighed.

i starred at him more and saw the old murphy. My murphy. The fear I had for him disappeared. I know he or his brother would never hurt me. A sudden feeling of safety came over me.

"I love ya liv, more than I ever thought I could and I don't even wanna imagine ya at the hands of any of those bastards" he whispered.

i remained standing still as he slowly started to inch towards me. He just admitted he cared. My heart was beating a million miles a minute. He finally got to where he was standing inches away from me,

"say something" he said, his breath hitting my face.

i starred into his eyes and then glanced down at his lips. I looked back up into his eyes as he started to lean into me. I gulped and whispered,

"I love you too"

he smiled and finally smashed his lips into mine forcefully. It was everything I ever dreamed about. He tasted so good and I never wanted it to stop, but unfortunately one must breathe. He pulled away and rested his head on mine,

"and as long as I'm here I am going to keep ya safe"

i nodded and and he kissed me again,"yer my girl now"

i starred at him and smiled. He grabbed my hand and we walked back out to Connor and Rocco. They both started wide eyed when they saw us enter. Connor immediately came around the table and asked,

"everything alright lass?"

i nodded," ya I'm sorry I acted like that"

"it's alright. I expected it" he smiled hugging me.

i hugged back and he looked at murphy and arched an eyebrow,"ya finally tell er?"

murphy nodded and and roc looked confused,"tell her what?"

"well looks like me brother here finally grew some balls and told livia he loves er" Connor smirked.

i blushed and murphy tackled Connor playfully to the ground. Rocco took another drink of his beer,

"it's about damn time!"

i rolled led my eyes and hit him across the head.

"ow!" He joked.

i chuckled and watched the two brothers act like morons. 


	11. Package boy

I sat inbetween Connor and murphy. Murphy had his arm around my waist. We were drunk as hell. Even me. I normally don't drink much, but this is some heavy shit and I didn't want to spend my night worrying about the boys. We ordered some pizza and drank as murphy told us the story of what happened. It honestly sounded like something out of a movie. I was laughing hysterically at anything that was said. I get giggly when I'm drunk. Connor got up to get another beer and I said,

"grab me one con!"

he smirked and winked as he opened the fridge and pulled out two more drinks. He threw me one and I caught it thanking him. Rocco had on one of the boys masks and was trying to light a cigarette but was failing. Connor hit him upside the head as he passed him to come back and sit by us.

"I will fuck you up man"Rocco threatened slowly.

i laughed and watched as the cat came and sat infront of me.

"we should get the cat drunk" I laughed.

muphy and Connor busted out laughing. "What?" I asked.

"how the hell are ya gonna get the cat drunk?" Connor chuckled.

" Have it drink beer! Duh!" I slurred.

"lass I think that'll kill it" murphy chuckled.

"whatever you guys are no fun!" I whined.

"You fuckin' guys. You ruined me. I'm fuckin' done. Permanent package boy." Roc complained

Murphy shifted me so I was now sitting on his lap. I was blushing like mad and giggling.

"Who says that? You could take credit on it" murph smirked.

"What are you serious?" Roc asked both shocked and drunk.

"Yeah, fuck it. If you think about it, it's all you can do really. You can't tell him it was us. Go in braggin' and shit." Murphy said reaching around me and flicking his cigarette in the ash tray.

"Climb the corporate ladder, boy. Don Rocco." Connor smirked

"Fuck it! I'm doing it. I deserve it. I've been working for those fat bastards since I was in high school and look at this place." Rocco shouted standing up.

We all nodded agreeing with him. Soon it was like he went into a frenzy. I started petting the cat while listening to him vent,

"They're fuckin' me man! Hey, they can suck my pathetic little dick. And I'll dip my nuts in marinara just so the fat fucks can get a taste of home while they're at it. That's it, it's done, I'm doing it."

Rocco slams his fist down on the table next to Murphy's gun. The gun goes off and the cat is blown off the table. Blood spattered everywhere. We all 3 jumped and fell over. Murphy grabbed a hold of me protectively and pulled me up behind him. We all 3 looked at the wall that now had the cat plastered on it. Me heart was beating a million miles a minute and my breathing was quick.

"I can't fuckin' believe that just happened!" Murphy yelled.

"is it dead?" Rocco asked.

we all 3 turned to him and gave him an "are you serious" look. I shook my head and Connor asked,

"ya alright lass?"

"Ya I'm fine" I replied trying to get my breath calmed down.

i felt murphy quickly grab my hand,"shit! Did ya get shot Olivia!"

i looked down down at my hand. There was blood covering it, but no would, I then remembered I was letting the cat when it got shot. I shook my head,

"no it's the cats blood"

he breathed a sigh if relief and said,"alright that's enough for tonight. Let's go to bed."

I nodded and and Murphy started leading me to the spare room. Once inside he said,

"go ahead and change. I'll be back, gotta talk to Connor"

i nodded and he walked out. I slipped into the bed and a few minutes later I felt lips on my forehead. I looked up to see Connor smirking,

"goodnight lass"

i smiled and sat up seeing Rocco and murphy standing behind him,"night Connor"

rocco walked up next hugging me,"night liv, sorry bout tonight"

i chuckled,"it's ok good night roc"

i watched as Connor and murphy exchanged a weird glance as Rocco left. I arched an eyebrow confused and watched Connor walk out after roc. Murphy closed the door and slipped off his shirt. I tried to avert my eyes, but I couldn't. He was beautiful he threw his shirt on the floor and noticed my starring and smirked. I quickly looked away blushing and lay back down. He climbed in after me and slid his arms around my waist, pulling me to him. I turned so I was facing him. He seemed bothered by something.

"what's on your mind. Something. Bothering you?" I asked.

"no I'm fine" he sighed breaking eye contact.

i sighed and said,"murph I've known you long enough to know when something's bothering you and now that we're together I want to feel like you can come to me with anything"

he lightly smiled and sighed,"they sent roc into that room tonight with 9 men, he only had a six shooter."

"you think his boss knew?" I asked.

he nodded,"ya, He probably knew he'd end up nailing the fat guy, maybe one or two more, but he had to know he weren't walking out of there. Figure it out. Shooter's dead on the scene. No in-depth investigation. It'd slide right off his back"

i thought about it. It did sound like that was true,"Connor think so too?"

he nodded,"ya"

i sighed and started to worry about Rocco. He was like a brother to me and if the boys wouldn't have been there, he would've probably been killed.

"you need to talk to him" I said.

he nodded,"we are tomorrow"

"good now just try and get some rest" I smiled and kissed his lips softly.

I knew I would never get tired if how good his lips felt on mine.

"I love ya Olivia" he whispered.

i smiled,"I love you too murphy" and snuggled into his chest where I fell asleep listening to the sound of his heartbeat. 


	12. Hour

I woke up with a pounding headache. It was so bad that I could barely sit up. How much did I drink last night?  
I looked and saw I was in bed alone. Was last night all a dream? I considered it just being a drunken dream and felt a tear role down my cheek. I hate the effect he has on me.

"dammit!" I yelled frustratingly hitting the pillow.

i jumped when I heard yelling from outside. I knew those 3 voices anywhere. I quickly jumped up and slipped on a new shirt and jean shorts, quickly leaving the room. By the time I got out to the kitchen Connor and murphy were storming back inside pissed. Connor had slammed the door after him, made eye contact with me, and stormed into the living room. I arched an eyebrow and looked at murphy. He let out a frustrated sigh,

"We wake ya up?"

"no" I lied,"what's up with con?"

"we just got in a bit of a fuss with roc." He said.

"about what?" I asked.

"last night. Ya remember what I told ya?" He asked.

i thought long and hard. All last night was such a haze to me. He chuckled,"ya don't remember do ya?"

I tried to pick my brain harder and he smirked and started walking closer to me. My breathing hitched until he was right infront of me. Our bodies touching. I could feel his breath on my face,

"do ya remember anything that happened last night?"

i was shaking at the nerves he was causing me and my heart was pounding so hard, I was scared it would pop out of my chest. I slightly shook my head and he chuckled,

"we'll let me remind ya then"

i was was confused until he slid his hands around my waist and pressed his lips to mine. My eyes grew wide at the surprise until they finally closed. The butterflies I was feeling about made me sick. It felt like my whole body was being electrocuted. What I thought was a drunken dream was actually my reality. That means everything I thought was just a dream last night was real. The boys were killers. When he pulled away he asked,

"ya remember now?"

i nodded and said,"ya. I just thought it was a drunken dream"

he smirked and I asked,"so I take it roc didn't agree with your theory?"

"no he doesn't think his damn boss would do that to him. He's being stupid if ya ask me" he sneered.

"where is he now?" I asked worried.

"don't fuckin know. The dumb ass just fled off" murphy said walking the direction Connor went.

i quickly grabbed his hand and made him turn back to me,"what do you mean you don't know? He could be in trouble! Or getting into it! If his boss tried to kill him last night do you think he's gonna stop cause he failed? No! He's gonna keep tryin until Rocco's dead! We have to go find him!"

"I ain't goin after im. If he tinks he's so mighty and tough let Im go! Fend for em self!" Murphy spat.

"really!? You know how head strong roc is! He's almost as bad as you and Connor are! He's not gonna listen because he don't want to believe it!" I yelled.

"well that's his fault" he glared.

"whatever I'll find him myself" I snarled, sliding on my jacket, and beginning to walk towards the door.

i felt an arm grab my hand and turn me to them,"Olivia don't"

i looked at at murphy like he was nuts,"no! Rocco is like a brother to me and I'm not gonna sit here and wait to find out if he might be alive or dead! You can't ask me to do that!"

"I understand where ya are comin from. We've known Im for years and when he's pissed off, he's gotta calm down. Just give im some time. If he don't come back in a hour, I'll go out with ya to find him." He said sincerely.

"aye so I will I" I turned and saw Connor had walked in the room.

my eyes softened and I looked back at murphy who was begging me with pleading eyes. I sighed,

"fine an hour"


	13. What happened

It had been what felt like hours since anyone has heard from Rocco. I paced back and forth across the room as the boys sat at the table starring at the phone. My mind was a million different places. What if he was dead? What if he was hurt! I shook my head fighting back the tears and fear I felt. He had to be ok. That man wasn't just a friend to me, he was my family. A brother just like Connor is. I jumped from my thoughts when the phone rang. Murphy grabbed it before the first ring ended,

"Ello?"

i quickly ran by connors side and watched murphy intently. He starred at me and breathed a sigh of relief,

"roc are you ok?"

I smiled and and grabbed the phone from him,

"roc? It's Olivia, are you ok?"

"I'm fine I'm fine" he reassured me.

"thank god. Where are you?" I asked.

he was silent for a minute and then said,"see ya on the flip side" and the phone line went dead.

"roc? Are you there? Rocco!" I yelled into the phone worried.

nothing...just silence. My heart pounded nervously as I hung up the phone.

"What did he say?" Connor asked.

"he said something about catching him on the flip side" I said confused.

Murphy walked around the table and wrapped me in his arms. I snuggled into his chest and heard him whisper,"he'll be ok liv."  
i sighed and nodded against his chest while looking at Connor. He gave me a reassuring smile when we heard the door open. I turned my head to look and saw it was Rocco's drunken girlfriend and some friend.

"it's just Donna" murphy whispered to Connor who nodded.

i heard her start calling for her cat and I smirked cuddling my head into Murphy's warm chest. I felt him kiss the top of my head and chuckle silently.

3 hours later.

the door busted open. The boys and I quickly sprang to our feet, murphy pushing me behind him. That's when we saw it was Rocco. He was running, freaking out and screaming.

"Pack your shit! We gotta get outta here! We gotta get out!"

my my heart was pounding heavily and I started to shake as murphy walked to the frenzied man. Donna and her friend were still drunk as hell on the couch. I looked to Connor and he started putting his boots on,

"What happened?"

"I killed em! Oh, Jesus! I killed em all!" Screamed packing stuff up.

"Rocco?" Donna asked drunkly.

i looked at her and rolled my eyes, picking up my boots.

"Hey, hey. Just calm down. Tell us what happened!" Murphy yelled excitedly.

"No! Fuck you! You start getting excited! We gotta fucking go!" Rocco yelled knocking things over.

"Rocco!" Donna yelled again.

i quickly grabbed my bag and so did Connor. Murphy was still over by by roc.

" Who did you kill?" Connor asked standing by me.

"Holy shit. Who? How many?" Murphy asked picking up his bag and Grabbing my hand.

it concerned me how excited he was getting.

"Hurry the fuck up!" Rocco yelled still not answering any of the boys questions.

"This is some crazy shit, man!" Murphy said.

"Those cocksuckers sold me out!" Rocco yelled.

i gasped. We had been right.

"Did I fuckin' tell ya, Rocco? They pull on you first?" Connor asked.

"ROCCO!" Donna yelled again.

i rolled my eyes. What the hell does she want!

"What did I fuckin' do?... in the middle of the Lakeview." Rocco cried.

"Lakeview the deli? Oh, shit!" Connor said shocked.

"Ha! Ha! Roc, you got a jumbo set of coconut balls man!" Murphy joked squeezing my hand.

"ROCCO!" Donna and her friend yelled.

rocco turned in rage,"what!"

"Where's my cat?" She asked softly.

rocco stopped and threw his bags on the ground,"I killed your fuckin' cat, you druggie bitch!"

Donna gasped, acting both shocked and hurt. They went on fighting for a few more seconds. I don't see why she cared about that cat! She was never here in the first place. Hell she didn't even know what color it was. Finally Rocco grabbed his bag and ran out the door with the three of us behind him.


	14. Liberating

We ran out to the car while Rocco was silently cursing at himself. Murphy kept my hand in his while we walked outside. We were now on the run. All of us.

"Anybody see ya?"Connor asked walking over to the drivers side.

murphy opend the door to the back seat and helped me in while roc leaned on the car upset,

"Fuck, man! I may as well have posted flyers. Right out in public, man."

"Liberating isn't it?" Murphy asked amused and putting a reassuring hand on Rocco's shoulder.

"Y'know it is, a bit."Rocco finally smiled and chuckled while getting in the back next to me. I grabbed his hand, giving it a squeeze.

It amazed me with how comfortable I was getting with what was going on. He looked at me and I smiled. He smiled back and squeezed my hand got in the front passenger seat. We drove for a little bit and then Rocco yelled,

"Stop the car!"

connor pulled over immediately outside a strip club. I shuttered. THis was the same club that that guy followed me from. Murphy looked back at me nodded when he saw my expression. I felt a little safer with the guys being there.

"Vincenzo, that fat motherfucker, Yakavetta's right hand. He's the one who set me up. Then he went around shooting his mouth off, telling everyone I was as good as dead. He goes in there every Wednesday night around 10:00, he jerks off in the same booth to the same titty dancer. Never misses." Roc said.

a new feeling surrounded me. I was both angry and nervous. Angry because of the dick that almost killed my best friend and nervous because I was scared what was on Rocco's mind.

"So?" Murphy asked

" So let's kill the motherfucker. I mean, what are you guys... like that's your new thing right?" Rocco said excitedly.

connor looked at murphy hesitantly, "Yeah, well..."

" Oh, what the fuck? How do you guys decide who you're... I mean, who makes the cut? Is there a raffle or something?" Rocco complained.

Murphy looked back at Connor,"Well, truth be known, those first ones just kinda fell into our laps."

"Well, what'ya do?" Rocco asked.

"I guess we really don't have a system of deciding who." Connor replied.

"MEEE! ME! I'm the guy! I know everyone, their habits, where they hang out, who they talk to. I know where they fuckin' live. We could kill everyone!" Rocco exclaimed excitedly.

it was quiet for a few moments as the boys thought about it. I watched intently. It was a good idea.

"So what do you think?" Murphy asked Connor.

"I'm strangely comfortable with it." Connor replied.

rocco got excited and I laughed at him.

"Alright we need a plan for tonight" Rocco urged.

the boys were silent again when I finally spoke up, "I could do it"

murphy and and connor both jumped in their seats and quickly looked back at me,"no"

i looked at them shocked,"why not! I can do this! I could pose as a stripper, get you guys in and out of there"

"it's a good plan" Rocco agreed.

that earned a smile from me but a death glare from the macmanus's.

"If ya think I'm lettin ya go in there with them monsters, ya got another thing comin" murphy snarled at the thought.

"aye, ya remember what happened last time ya been by ere" Connor agreed.

"ya but you guys protected me and you guys will be right there again. Please guys I can do this." I said.

both men starred at me intimidatingly but I didn't back down. Connor finally sighed,

"alright"

i smiled and murphy looked at Connor shocked and betrayed,"fuck you! She ain't goin in there!"

"She be fine! It's a good plan!" Connor shot back.

"I ain't lettin er go in there where men can be touchin er and stuff! How the fuck could ya even think of lettin er do that!" Murphy yelled.

"don't think ya the only one ere worried bout her! She my sister now! She can do it and we will be right der! Nobody will touch er and if they do we fuckin killin em anyway!" Connor yelled back.

murphy was angry and breathing heavily. He looked from Connor and back to me.

"I can do this murphy" I whispered.

he starred me down for another minute and then grunted,"fine but ya take a gun with ya"

i smiled and nodded. He grunted again and turned back facing the front. I know he was pissed and I sighed. I looked at Connor and he winked at me causing me to laugh quietly. I was nervous but I knew these boys would protect me if anything went wrong.


	15. Murderer

Later that night I was standing with the boys in the back of the club. I wasn't gonna lie and say I wasn't nervous because I was. I was actually terrified. I tried not to let murphy see it though. We were going over the plan when the boys got their guns ready. I sighed and murphy pulled me over to the side,

"ya alright?"

I forced a smile,"ya murph I'm fine"

"you don't got to do this liv" he reassured.

i smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips. Once we pulled away I sighed and turned towards the door. I turned back to murphy, "murph?"

he arched an eyebrow and I said,"I'm about to go in there with a bunch of pigs and assholes. Please don't be late"

it wasn't hard sneaking into the club as a stripper. I mean all you technically had to do was show up barely wearing any clothing and you were in. I walked into the dressing room where other girls were getting ready. An older on with black hair came up to me,

"haven't seen you before you new?"

"umm...ya first day" I replied nervously.

"alright let's get ya into something, follow me" she said while chewing her gum obnoxiously.

i followed behind her and she led me into a huge closet basically filled with sexy lingerie. I looked for one that didn't show off that much skin but it was impossible. The lady watched me and got annoyed I was taking too long. She stormed infront of me and picked out a black tight bra with a black leather mini skirt with fish net hoes. I quickly got changed, jid my gun in the black boots I was given, and instantly tried to cover myself with my arms. The girl smirked,

"first time being a stripper huh?"

i nodded and and she blew a bubble with her gum,"you'll get over it quick and with that body it'll you're gonna be a popular one. Now come on we're on"

she grabbed me by my arm and pulled me into another room with horny guys in boxes. I tried to control my breathing and looked to the door I knew the boys were behind. I tried to sneak over and let them in when I was grabbed by another stripper,"you've been requested"

"wait I just gotta.." I tried to get back to the door but it wasn't happening.

I couldn't get to the boys.

Murphys pov

we got ready for our sign from liv. I was a nervous wreck, but I tried not to show it. Just images of other men touching her was flooding my mind and I wanted to kill every sick bastard that even tries. We got our weapons ready and slid on our masks as we waited by the door. Where the hell was she? I looked to my brother who had the same worried expression on his face as I did and then back at Rocco.

"Ok roc this is..." I started to say, but When I saw his mask, I about lost it. It was all cut up wrong and he looked like a retard. I hit Connor on the arm and started laughing. Con looked back and started laughing too. Rocco looked at us like we were nuts,

"What? You guys got masks."

" You look like Mush Mouth from Fat Albert." I laughed.

rocco ripped off his mask and said,"Fine! Fuck it! When we're done she can I.D. me. I don't care. Just tryin'to be professional, but no..."

"No. No. It looks good. C'mon, put it back on. It's good." Connor laughed.

Rocco finally put it back on grumbling and Connor started imitating mush mouth,

"Okay Roc. You sure you're O-B-kay-B?"

I started laughing harder and rocco just grunted. We waited a few more minutes and still nothing came from Olivia.

"the hell is she?" Rocco asked.

i looked over to Connor quizzingly and he looked deep in thought. My heart pounded as Rocco as,

"should we go in there for her maybe something happened?"

I watched connors reaction,"no give er some time"

i looked at at connor like he was crazy. Something could've happened and he wants to wait! I looked from him and back too the door,

"fuck you!" And I kicked it open as we all barged in.

Rocco immediately grabbed one of the strippers,

"Which one is he in?"

She points to the middle door. My heart pounds, there was no sign of Olivia. Rocco took his hand off the strippers mouth and asked,

"What's his routine?"

"H... h... he jerks off in there. Th... then he puts money through the slot and I raise the door." She replied shaking fearfully.

"How?" I demanded.

She points to an orange button. Each door has a button to the left of it.

"Then what?" Rocco demands.

"He watches me do my thing and f-finishes himself off." She stuttered.

Rocco looks through the peep hole at Vincenzo. He still holds the terrified, crying dancer. I look around for Olivia, but she is no where in the room. I look at Connor worried and he exchanges the same glance.

"Oh man. He is some sicko." Rocco said. Causing both me and Connor to break our glances.

Con and I recite our prayer and press the button to open the door. Before the fucker can do anything, we end his pathetic and sick life. Once we are sure he's dead we turn and see the stripper that Rocco was holding onto fainted, but he was groping her.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Connor asked

"I-I'll tip her." Rocco jumped up scared.

"We've teamed up with a sex offender." I said.

"So, when are you getting a plastic fuck doll?" Connor joked.

" All right. I'm sorry. I'm pathetic." Rocco sighed.

As we all started laughing, bills start coming out of the other booths. Connor and I took turns looking through the peep holes. An idea popped in our minds and we both smiled widely.

"What? What is it?" Rocco asked.

"This place is like a scumbag yard sale." Connor remarked.

"We gotta come down here once a week and clean house." I agreed.

Rocco looks in one and says "o wow" he crossed to another one and asks,"you guys sure?"

we we nodded and he said,

"Oh man. You gotta let me do these guys. I'm such a moron. I gotta make up for the tit thing."

"No way. I've been waitin' for this asshole." Connor protested.

"Aw, c'mon. I gotta clear my family name here. I've brought shame to the house of Della Rocco." Rocco complained.

"Give the guy a shot." I said.

connor thought it over and said,"Rocco, this is the real deal. We must kill without hesitation, without guilt or remorse. Evil man, dead man."

Rocco agreed and we opened the booths from each side and let Rocco prove himself. Once the deed was done Rocco said,

"you guys gotta teach me that prayer, man. That's some good shit."

"Forget it. It's a family prayer. My father, his father before him that sort of shit." Connor protested

"C'mon!" Rocco whined.

"where's Olivia!" I asked worried once again.

"I didn't see her" Connor replied.

i froze in fear,"well she's gotta be ere somewhere!"

we all froze in fear when something brought my world to the ground, a gunshot. We quickly ran out of the room to towards the sound.

olivias pov

i was pulled into a private dance area. I was shaking and there was nothing I could do about it. Some guy was brought to me and the dancer that lead me here left the room closing the door behind her. I turned back to the man and watched his eyes roam my body. I covered myself with my arms as I watched his basically rape me with his eyes. He walked over to me,

"don't hide yourself baby"

he ripped my arms from my body and whispered,"dance for me"

"fuck you" I whispered.

"feisty, I like it" he came at me and grabbed me forcefully gripping onto my breast. I quickly beat over and pulled my gun out of my boot. Without hesitation, I turned and pulled the trigger, ending the mans life. Once his body fell to the ground, I started to shake and breathe heavy. I had just killed a man. I was a murderer. I starred wide eyed at the dead body infront of me. That's when the door bursted open. I quickly looked and felt relieved when I saw it was the boys. They all starred shocked. I just shook and and starred at them. Connor ran to me and pulled me in for a hug as I cried into his chest. He shushed me while I cried. Murphy then walked over and took me out of Connors grasp and held me tight,

"did the bastard touch ya?"

"nothin below the waist" I whispered.

i felt him tense up and looked over at Connor who was making eyes contact with his brother,

"bastards lucky he's dead. Ya did good lass"

i nodded and rocco asked,"you alright liv?"

i got out of Murphy's grasp but he kept his arm around my waist,"ya I'm fine can we just get out of here?"

they all nodded and we fled the scene. We went back to Rocco's place as fast as we could. We were all dead tired. I was the last to enter the apartment and when I did I was faced with all 3 starring me down. Rocco was looking me up and down which earned a smack on the head from murphy. I blushed realizing I was still in my stripper outfit. It was weird though, murphy was looking at me in a way I've never seen him look at me before. Connor smirked at his brother and then pushed Rocco to the direction of the other bedroom,

"well long day we're gonna get ta sleep"

"but I,..." Rocco protested but murphy glared hard at him which confused me.

rocco quickly became silent,"uhhh ya pretty tired"

connor or came up and kissed my forehead,"g'night lass"

rocco hugged me me a little too tight and a little too long that he had to be pulled off by Connor. He seemed embarrassed when he said,

"uhh ya night Olivia"

i smiled,"night guys"

both th boys left the room where it was just me and murphy now. Murphy was starring me down hard and it really intimidated me. I arched an eyebrow,

"what was that about?"

he said nothing, but looked me up and down. I blushed when I finally realized what that glare was. It wasn't meant to be an intimidating glare. His eyes weren't filled with anger, but pure lust.


	16. Warning

**~Warning this entire chapter is very sexual. It honestly is pure smut. If you do not want to read it then please don't. You have been warned~**

The stare that murphy was giving me made me both excited and scared at the same time. He was just silent and didn't say anything. The room was complete silence with him starring with those bright blue eyes. I looked around awkwardly. Was I supposed to say something? Was I supposed to make the first move? Finally the silence was broken when we heard the door close to the room that Connor and Rocco were staying in. And as if that was his que murphy stormed up to. E with such determination and need in his eyes.

"Murph..?" I started to say but was cut off when his lips forcefully met mine.

he backed me up against the wall with his body and placed his full self against me. We kissed so passionately and forcefully. I was nervous, but I knew I wanted this. The way he was making me feel made it hard for me to not just start touching him. I felt his hands lower onto the back side of my mini skirt and his hands rested on my butt. He finally broke the kiss but to only move to my neck and start sucking on it. I moaned as he nibbled at it and I felt him smirk knowing he had found a soft spot of mine. I felt his hands squeeze my ass and I gasped as his lips met mine was seriously driving me crazy. I started to try and take his shirt off, but he forcefully grabbed both my arms and pinned them above my head. I looked at him shocked with his assertiveness. He smirked,

"not just yet lass. Let me play with ya some more"

i gulped, but nodded and he returned his lips to mine. He let both my hand go and his hands went straight to my breasts. He squeezed them hard causing me to silently moan. I finally broke my face away from the kiss and attacked his heard him moan as his hands lowered to the bottom of my shirt and went under it back up to my breasts. He squeezed them as i nibbled on his neck. Suddenly I heard his breathing hitch and he growled, bringing my face back to his lips. He pulled away and pushed me back, examining me again. He then ripped my shirt off my body and threw it across the room. He forcefully put his body up against mine again and kissed my neck. My hands traveled to the hem of his shirt, hopin he would let me remove it this time. He did and I threw it over where my shirt was. He returned to me neck and started kissing down my neck until he got in between my breasts. He snaked his arms around me and unhooked my bra, letting it fall to the ground,

"damn" he whispered as he bit down on one of my breasts.

i gasped as he licked the nipple and and used his other hand to massage the other one. This man was driving me crazy. I looked around realizing we were still in the living room. Shouldn't we go to the bedroom for this? Murphy switched breasts and I held onto his hair as he made the nipple hard. I finally gained Gained enough control to pull his head up to look at me,

"should we go to the bedroom?"

He he smirked and then I watched as his hand traveled down to in between my thighs. He pulled up my skirt and rested his head on my collarbone. I felt him breathing into my ear as I felt him tease me. Finally like in one quick motion he pulled my underwear to the side and inserted a finger into me. I gasped and moaned as his breathing hitched in my ear and he began to moan too.

"You're so wet" he whispered.

i gripped onto his bicep as he moved his finger in and out of me. Then as quick as he began, he pulled away. I looked at him with an arched eyebrow. I dint want him to stop, but that's when I saw what he was doing. He took his finger that was inside me and stuck it in his mouth. I blushed and when he took his finger out of his mouth he said,

"imma need some more of that love"

i smiled,"let's go to the bedroom"

he he nodded and picked me up over his shoulder making me laugh. Once we were in his bedroom he kicked the door closed and set me down with my back facing him. I was about to walk over to the bed, but he grabbed me and held me against him. I felt how hard he was through his pants and watched as his hands snaked around my body and down my skirt. He started fingering me again and I reached behind me and started stroking him through his pants. We both moaned and he whispered,

"So wet"

i started to try and get his belt buckle open, but murphy quickly turned me so I was facing him and threw me on the bed. Within seconds he was ontop of me kissing me. His hand lowered to In between my legs again and he broke the kiss as I moaned. He starred into my eyes, watching me as he moved his fingers In and out. I wanted nothing more than to feel him and I was growing impatient. He smirked,

"tell me what ya want liv"

i looked at at him like he was crazy,"what?"

he started kissing my stomach and started heading further south. He stopped when his head was in between my things. He was breathing hard on my sex. It drove me crazy and he saw it. He smiled wickedly and brought his head back up to my lips. He started kissing me again, but I wanted him to be kissing somewhere other than my lips. I groaned and he chuckled,

"tell me what ya want"

"do I have to?" I whined.

he smirked and kissed me forcefully. Once he came up for air he sexily asked,"ya want me to eat ya?"

i froze but but nodded as his hands worked me down south. He smirked,"then ask for it"

his is fingers were driving me crazy. I didn't even know if I could speak,"please...ah...murphy..." I moaned.

"please what liv?" He smirked.

i groaned,"eat me"

"ya want me to eat ya pussy liv?" He asked.

i didn't say anything, but moaned and finally nodded. He smirked,"alright"

he he started kissing down my body again and once he got In between my legs. He spread my legs wide, smirked at me, and then started licking me. I about screamed it felt so good. His soft tongue licked my wet folds and eventually started nibbling at it. My hands found themselves in his hair as he played with me. He moaned,

"ya taste so good Olivia"

i moaned and felt myself begin to shake. I forcefully grabbed his hair. I need him to fuck me now. I forcefully pulled him up by his hair and he looked shocked,

"aye I wasn't done there"

i was breathing heavily,"I need you to fuck me...now

he smiled as wicked smile and threw his pants off and entered me. We both moaned as his speed increased. I was so close, I could feel it. Murphy placed his body on me as he fucked me,

"shit!myer so tight!" He moaned.

I felt my eyes roll in the back of my head. Never have I ever felt like this.

"say my name" he moaned

"murphy" I moaned.

his speed and force increased,"again!"

"murphy!" I moaned as I fought so hard to not begin screaming,"fuck!"

"tell me when ya cum , I wanna hear ya" he moaned.

that didn't take long because seconds after he said that, I had reached my climax,"shit!...murph I'm cumm...fuck!"

he kept fucking me a a few minutes later he moaned,"shit liv!" And he climaxed as well.

He finally pulled away and collapsed next me keepin an arm around my waist. We both lay there trying to catch our breaths and just starring into each others eyes.

"I love you murphy" I whispered.

"I love ya too lass" he smiled and we both fell asleep.


	17. Ya complainin?

I woke up the next day feeling a strong arm across my waist and hot breath on my back. The events of what happened last night remain in my mind. Last night was amazing, but what brought it on so fast? Murphy had never looked at me like that before. I turned my head slightly to see he was still sleeping. Gosh the man was beautiful. I smiled and lightly raised his hand off of me so I could get out of the bed. I quickly slid on my panties and his shirt that was thrown over on my side of the bed. I started to stretch when I felt an arm wrap around my waist and soft kisses placed on my neck. I smiled as he whispered in between kisses,

"hi"

"morning" I chuckled turning to him completely and placing a hand on his face.

he placed both hands around my waist and kissed me softly. I chuckled and he asked,"what?"

"you're still naked" I laughed.

he smirked,"ya complaining lass?"

"nope" I smiled, kissing him, and getting up. I walked over to where my stripper outfit was and picked it up.

i was disgusted with the outfit. Being a stripper, even a fake one for a few minutes, was terrible and it also brought the memory back that I had killed a man. The weird thing was was that I didn't regret it. That man was a pig.

"I'm gonna throw this away" I said.

"why? I liked it on ya" he said.

i turned to him,"so that's what drove ya crazy last night was it mr. Macmanus?" I chuckled.

he finished putting on his pants and walked over to me,"ya drive me crazy all the time liv, but that outfit just really took it over the edge."

i smile and laughed,"well I guess imma have to keep it then"

he chuckled and then his eyes went down to my neck. I looked at him confused as he smirked,"have fun explaining those"

my hand immediately went to my neck,"murph you didn't"

i didnt even give him time to answer as I ran to the mirror by the dresser. Sure enough there was a huge bite mark. My face turned bright red and I groaned. Connor and Rocco were never gonna let me live this one down! Especially Connor! I tried to hide it with my hair when my hand was snatched by murphy,

"don't try to hide it love, shows you're taken"

not gonna lie, I liked the idea that that was how murphy marked his territory, but I didn't want to hear it from Connor. I sighed and looked back in the mirror,

"hairs too short to cover it anyways"

he smirked,"I know, that's why it's there"

i turned back back to him,"you planned this!?"

He smiled,"ain't sayin I did, coulda just gotten lucky"

i rolled my eyes when we heard a banging on the door,"alright ya two stop fuckin and come on! We're hungry!"

i laughed at Connor and murphy yelled back, "cazzo Connor!" (Fuck you Connor)

I heard Connor chuckle and then yell,"alright imma come in der and ya both better be clothed!"

the door opened with Connor instantly smirking and looking at my neck. He leaned against the door frame and crossed his arms across his chest,

"aye mark yer territory did ya now brother?"

I felt myself self blush and Connor laughed, "ya enjoy yerself last night liv?"

"vete a la mierda Connor" (fuck you Connor) I said.

"tiempo y lugar muchacha?"(time and place lass?) Connor smirked.

"en tus sueños"(in your dreams) murphy said.

"o shut it murph, ya just worried liv would see that I'm bigger than ya" Connor smirked.

i looked to murphy and laughed at his face he was making. He was about to make a come back when Rocco bursted into the door,

"common I'm starving!"

"alright let us get dressed and we'll go" I smiled.

The nodded and closed the door. Murphy immediately pulled me to him and began kissing me, lifting my shirt over my head. I chuckled,

"we're supposed to be getting dressed"

"more fun the other way, plus this is my shirt "he smirked kissing me back.

i laughed when I heard Connor bang on the door again,"aye ya two better not start fuckin again!"

murphy rolled his eyes and slid his shirt on. I still laughed as I got dressed quickly and walked out to the boys. Rocco and Connor were waiting for us and as we were about to leave, Connor walked next to me and whispered,

"I really am bigger love"

i laughed he'd and looked into his playful eyes. I punched his shoulder and we left. 


	18. Late

It has been about a month since I've been technically on the run with the saints. I've been deemed as their angel. Well at least that is what the papers say. All is going well with me and murph. He's perfect as always. Unfortunately a few nights ago, I started getting sick. I must've caught a bug or something because I'm rushing to the toilet about 4 times a day. The brothers started getting concerned, but unfortunately it's not like I could go to a hospital and get checked out. Not after the news reports. It was early morning and murphy and Connor had gotten up earlier to go to church and pray. They did this a lot. I sighed as I sat up in my bed and ran a hand through my hair. That's when I felt the nauseous feeling in my stomach again. I tried to fight against it but it got stronger,

"shit!" I said as I quickly sprung from my bed, barely making it to the bathroom.

i was throwing up everything I put down and then some. It was terrible. I continued throwing up feeling my hair be moved from my face. I threw the last of it up and wiped my mouth with toilet paper looking to see Rocco behind me. I smiled at him and he smiled back faintly,

"still not feeling to good huh?"

"I feel fine. I just got some damn stomach bug .Connor and murphy back yet?" I said.

"No. you've been throwin up for bout a week liv, maybe we should take ya to a hospital" he said.

"we both know we can't do that" I whispered.

"I know but it ain't worth your health. The boys were talking about it last night" he said.

"listen to me I'm fine" I assured,"I don't have a fever so it's just something that'll pass"

he sighed but nodded. Sure I didn't understand what I had and honestly it scared me but I wouldn't let them see it. I remained seated on the floor when I remembered I had some Tylenol in my bag,

"hey roc you mind grabbin my bag for me?"

"sure be right back" he said and left.

he returned a few minutes later and threw it at me. I chuckled and said,"thanks jaffar"

he rolled his eyes,"I told ya permanent fuckin package boy"

"only for me cause you love me" I smiled.

"whatever" he smirked.

i laughed and opened my bag, moving things around searching for the medicine. That's when my hands grabbed something else. I starred at the box of tampons and my breathing hitched, causing me to freeze. Rocco noticed my discomfort,

"what's wrong?"

i didn't even look at him,"what's the date roc?"

"June 8th why?" He asked clearly worried.

i began to shake when I realized what could possibly be wrong with me. Why I have been throwin up so much. Why I've been having mood swings and why Mother Nature hasn't visited me in over a month. My mind was a million places, murphy and I never used protection that first night. I felt light headed and I felt a tears fill my eyes as I put it all together. Rocco was getting really worried,

"what is it liv!"

i finally looked up from from the box to him. His eyes filled with concern as I said with a trembling voice,

"I'm late"


	19. Sold

"Late? Late for what?" Rocco asked cluelessly.

"My period, I haven't had it in a while. Plus I've been getting sick a lot, it all points to one thing" I said standing up nervously.

he sat there for a minute thinking over what I had just said. Then his eyes grew wide as reality sank in and he understood what I was implying,

"ya think yer knocked up?"

i hesitently nodded feeling a tear drop on my cheeks. I couldn't have a baby, not with the life we live in. This terrified me, but I had to know for sure. I wiped the tear from my cheek and stormed past him without saying another word. I heard his footsteps behind me as I went into the kitchen and grabbed my coat. I put it on and turned to roc,

"I'll be back and whatever you do you do not say a word to them, especially murphy."

"what if they ask where ya at?" He asked.

"make something up. I'm hoping to be back by before them anyways" I said starting to walk towards the door.

I was stopped by a hand on my upper arm. I turned to him and he said,

"I can't let ya go out there alone liv, especially in this condition and predicament we're in. You can't get caught"

"I have to roc, I have to know" I said seriously and pleaded with my eyes to let me go.

he starred back firmly, but then broke,"fine but ya better get back before they do"

i smiled and nodded as he pulled me into a hug. He whispered in my ear,"not matter what happens, we'll figure this out. We always do"

i smiled and nodded leaving him to got to the store. About a half hour later I got back to the apartment. As I was sliding the key in the lock, i heard yelling. The boys were back. I quickly slid the box of tests into my coat pocket and opened the door. Honestly I didn't know how it was going to be seeing murphy. Hell it shouldn't be any different, I don't even know if I'm pregnant. I opened the door slowly and slid in seeing the boys yelling at Rocco. Rocco's eyes got wide when he saw me. He pointed to me and said,

"see she's fine"

both boys looked over at me. Relief flew over there bodies as they stormed up to me.

"What the fuck liv! Ya had us worried sick!" Connor said.

"was about to come get yer ass! Ya can't just be goin out der like that without one of us!" Murphy agreed.

"ok ok I'm sorry" I said looking to Rocco for help. I didn't know what excuse he gave em.

"is alright" Connor sighed.

"next time if ya just want some fresh air, use the fire escape or wait for one of us to come back" murphy said hugging me.

i hugged back and looked at Rocco over Murphy's shoulder. I mouthed thank you to him and he nodded. Once murphy pulled away, he kept an arm around my shoulders as we looked at he other two.

"Alright so tell us about this new one roc" Connor said.

i arched an eyebrow confused but then realized what he meant. The boys wanted to work tonight. That meant I was going with them. Maybe if I didn't say anything they wouldn't notice me not go. I couldn't in this predicament.

" Let's talk some business here. I know a sick fuck... makes the ones we been doing look like altar boys. Worst night of my life when I met this guy." Rocco started to explain his experience with this guy.

got to admit he was a sick bastard. I felt murphy squeeze onto me tighter as Rocco explained. Once he was done he said,

"Worst day of my life, man."

i left eft murphys side and placed a reassuring hand on Rocco's shoulder. He looked at me and I gave him a small smile.

"Well, I'm sold." Murphy said.

"Don't worry, Roc. We'll do this guy right and you'll feel a lot better." Connor agreed.

the boys then packed up their things and once they were about to leave they turned to me,

"ya comin lass?" Connor asked.

i hesitated to try and think of an excuse. I looked to Rocco for help but he shrugged.

"Ummm I think I'm gonna sit this one out" I said.

"why?" Murphy asked.

"ummm I haven't been feelin good remember?" I stuttered.

"yea maybe she should stay here guys" Rocco agreed.

i looked to Rocco with thankful eyes.

" aww come on liv! Gettin dis guy off da streets might make ya feel better!" Connor urged.

i smiled at his cockiness and murphy said,"aye if she's not feelin well den she don't have ta go. I'd feel better without her in der anyways"

i breathed a sigh of relief and just when I thought I was in the clear murphy added," but I want ya to atleast come along. Ya can stay in da car, but ya ain't stayin ere by yerself"

i rolled my eyes," I don't need a babysitter murphy"

"never said ya did lass" he smirked and kissed me with his hypnotizing lips.

He knew just doing that would make me agree to anything. He pulled away and I glared at his joking eyes. He knew he just won.

"fine, but if I throw up in the car you're cleaning it up" I groaned.

he smirked and grabbed my hand, pulling me along with them. About 15 minutes later we arrived to this little White House in a normal neighborhood. If you just walked by it, you would never know what's really going on inside. The boys got out and murphy quickly kissed me,

"be right back"

"stay safe" I whispered.

he nodded and walked up to he house with his brother and Rocco. I sighed and leaned into the seat of the car watching the house. It had been a good 10 minutes since they went in there. What was taking them so long? That's when I noticed an older man start walking up to the car. I slid down in my seat so he couldn't see me. I open the front compartment where I knew Rocco kept a gun and I grabbed it. I made sure it was loaded and held it against me just in case I would have to fire. Then gunshots started and I quickly jumped up so I could see. The old man had some kind of best with 6 guns and he was shooting at Rocco, Connor and murphy who were now standing on the porch. My heart began to pound and protective instinct took over. I quickly got out of the car and started shooting at the man. I successfully shot the man in the arm causing him to drop one of his guns. He quickly turned and saw me and aimed a gun at me. He didn't even act like he got shot! I quickly aimed my gun also and when I went to pull the trigger, it clicked. I was out of bullets! Shit! I looked back up from the gun and I heard murphy yell,

"Olivia!"

i looked back at the man and he smirked and pulled the trigger. The last thing I remember was a burning feeling and hearing the boys screaming as I fell to the floor.

murphys pov

i began to shake as I saw her go down.

"Olivia! No!" I yelled.

"you mother fucker!" Connor yelled beside me.

i didn't even look to see if Rocco was ok. He got hit and dove into the bushes. I was seeing only red right now. I shot with everything I had, but felt a puller enter my arm.

"Shit!" I yelled diving into the other bushes.

i continued shooting the fucker when I heard Connor yell for me,"murph! Are ya alright!"

a few seconds later, Connor had hit him in he other arm and the man retreated. Connor was screaming about getting the blood and Rocco was going nuts over his finger getting blown off. I ignored both as I ran to the side of the car. I found her layin on the ground with blood pouring from her shoulder. I quickly bent down to check her more, I felt for a pulse. It was faint but it was there.

"Connor!" I yelled.

She was out cold so I lightly tapped her on her cheek to try and wake her up. Nothing. This scared the shit out of me.

"Connor!" I yelled again.

seconds later Connor was by my side. Rocco stumbled into the car.

"Where she hit?" Connor asked.

"shoulder" I said back as he felt her pulse.

i remained tryin to wake her up,"liv come on"

Olivia's pov

darkness surrounded me. I didn't know where I was or what had happened. That's when I heard what sounded like an gels voice,

_"liv come on" _

wait it that angel had an Irish accent and sounded very familiar, only then when the darkness started disappearing did I realize who it was. Murphy. A searing pain started for into in my shoulder. Then the darkness was replaced by murphy and Connor looking down t me with worried expressions.

"I got er back!" Murphy exclaimed.

"come on we got ta get er back!" Connor exclaimed.

murphy nOdded and scooped me up bridal style. We sat in the back of the car and murphy kept me in his lap starring down at me with concerned eyes. I was fighting the darkness again.

"murphy" I whimpered.

"I know I know I'm right ere" he said.

i started to close my eyes again when murphy shook me,"ey keep ya eyes open, don't give up on me now Olivia"

i struggled, but nodded. I saw murphy look up to his brother who was driving,"step on it con"

once we were back at the apartment murphy scooped me up again and we ran upstairs. Murphy kicked in the door and Connor ran to the kitchen I was placed on the table and murph was looking at Connor,

"hurry up Connor!"

"I can only go as fast as da oven heats it! Don't ya be yellin at me!" Connor yelled back.

a few painful minutes went by when I heard Connor say,"it's ready, we gotta do er first murph"

i looked at murphy who shook his head and grabbed the iron from Connor. That's when I realized what they were gonna do. They had to close the wound.

"I can do it murph" Connor said.

"no, it's gotta be me" murph said.

he looked at me with apologizing eyes and I felt Connor and Rocco hold my arms down. Within seconds a pain far worse then the bullet would filled my body. I screamed out in pain and eventually darkness overwhelmed me again. I woke up a few hours later to someone's arm around my waist. I sat up and felt a searing pain in my shoulder. I flinched and pulled my shirt down and saw the now closed bullet wound. That's when I remembered, the test in my coat pocket. I looked around and saw everyone asleep and the arm around me belonged to murphy. I moved his hand from my waist trying not to wake murph up. He stirred and woke up,

"hey what ya doin?"

"have to use the bathroom, I'll be back" I smiled and kissed his forehead.

i heard him fall back onto the bed and I tip toed around Connor and Rocco as I grabbed my coat. I took it to the bathroom and pulled out the little pink box. I sighed as I opened the box and took the test. I waited nervously for the results. It was literally the longest 3 minutes of my life. When the time ended, I took a deep breath and flipped over the test.


	20. Nightmare

I froze and started to shake as my biggest nightmare became my reality. Tears started to fall down my face as that little pink plus sign starred up at me like it was taunting me. I felt like my world came tumbling down. How the hell was I going to bring a child into the world we live in? into the life we live and if I know murphy then I know he won't drop this life to raise a child. The life that god chose for him was the life he was going to live, not this one. I covered my mouth quickly when uncontrollable whimpers started escaping. I kept looking down at the test wishing my eyes were just playing tricks on me. That the plus sign would turn into a minus at any moment, but I knew it wouldn't. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts hat I jumped when I heard someone behind me ask,

"Olivia?"

I quickly turned and wiped my tears. I breathed a sigh of relief when I saw it was just Rocco. His hair was all messed up because of bed head. Normally I would laugh and make fun of him for it, but I just couldn't. I gave a fake smile and sniffed,

"Hey roc"

He looked at me carefully and asked,"ya alright?"

I was trying so hard to not break down in tears right there. I began shaking hard as I covered quickly,

"Umm ya fine"

He looked skeptical and then looked down to my hands. I followed his gaze noticing he stopped on the little stick in my hand. I hesitantly looked back to him. His eyes wide and with concerned,

"Are you?"

I couldn't hold he tears anymore as they escaped down my cheeks when I nodded. I started sobbing and heard Rocco whisper,

"Shit"

Seconds later I was grabbed into his arms and held against his chest. I gripped him tightly as I soaked his shirt with my tears. I felt him run fingers through my hair as he tried to soothe me.

"Shhh liv shhh it's gonna be alright"

I shook my head against his chest,"no it's not. Roc when murph finds out he's gonna leave me. We can't bring a baby into this"

He pulled me off his chest and held me shoulder width apart,"you listen to me liv, if I know murphy as well as I do, he ain't gonna leave you. None of us are. No matter how badly you may not want us, yer stuck with us"

I smiled faintly and nodded. He wiped a tear from my eyes and said,"we'll figure this out"

I nodded and heard stirring coming from the other room. Rocco and I both turned towards the noise and saw Connor had walked into the bathroom with bed head. He stopped abruptly when he saw me and Rocco. He arched an eyebrow,

"Am I interruptin sumthin?"

I quickly hid the stick behind my back and looked at Connor nervously,"nope"

I could tell he was suspicious and then Rocco quickly changed e conversation,"nice hair man"

This cause me to laugh and I walked out leaving the two babbling idiots in the bathroom. I went to the cabinet to pull out some cereal. The fact I was pregnant consumed me. I couldn't believe at the very moment there was a little life growing inside me. A little murphy. How he hell was I going to tell him? My thoughts were consuming me and literally eating me alive. I slammed the cereal box on the counter with frustration. I looked back down at the test in my hands hoping it changed, but it didn't. I about jumped when I felt arms wrap around my waist. I quickly slid the test in my pockets.

"Mornin love" murphy whispered in my ear giving me goosebumps.

I sighed as the pain in my heart burned. How would he react?

"Mornin" I whispered as I felt him kiss my cheek.

"Somethin wrong?" He asked worried.

I didn't say anything to him as he turned me to him. Concern filled his eyes as I fought back breaking down in tears. He must've noticed,

"Liv?"

I began to shake and then realized how nauseous I was feeling. Was it just from my stomach hurting with the news or was it real? The feeling of stronger when I realized it was real. I quickly brought a hand up to my mouth and ran to the bathroom. I was thankful to see roc and Connor were out of it. I immediately fell to the floor and heaved into the toilet. Second later I felt my hair being moved from my face and held as a hand started rubbing my back. I immediately knew who it was. I was in tears, but not because of throwing up. This was killing me.

"Maybe we should take ya to the hospital liv"I heard him say.

In between heaving I shook my head no. I heard him sigh and continue rubbing my back. When I was sure I was done, I flushed the toilet and wiped my mouth with toilet paper. As I stood up I heard a "clink" on the floor. My heart stopped and I knew my face was pale when I looked down and saw my worst nightmare become reality. The test had fallen out of my pocket and now lay on the bathroom floor in between us. I nervously looked at murphy, but he wasn't looking at me. He was just starring at the test on the ground. I began shaking again as I watched him bend down and pick the test up off the floor.


	21. Reaction

I began to shake and sweat as murphy looked at the test. I have never seen the look in his eyes before. It took a few minutes of dead silence until he finally looked at me. It wasn't the look I was hoping for though, it was a glare. A death glare. My face paled as he didn't say a word, but stormed out of the bathroom. I quickly ran after him,

"murphy!"

he just kept stormin through the house ignoring me. I ran after him, tears falling down my face,

"murphy please! Talk to me!"

once we reached the living room he stopped and spun to me with hard eyes. I stopped abruptly and starred at him fearfully. His eyes looked like I had just committed a crime, like I was the devil.

"What ya want me to say liv!" He yelled back.

i flinched and said,"I'm sorry murph"

"how long ya know!" He yelled.

"since yesterday" I cried.

"yesterday! And ya went on the fuckin job with us!" He yelled.

"I tried to stay! You made me go in the car!how the hell was I supposed to know some psycho was going to come out and start shooting us for no damn reason!" I screamed back.

connor and Rocco ran into the room when hey heard us screaming.

"ey! Wha da fuk is goin on!" Connor yelled trying to calm his brother down.

i remained silent as murphy snarled,"why don't ya tell em liv! Tell em how yer fuckin pregnant!"

all was quiet and I felt Connors eyes on me. I looked up and saw how shocked they were,"yer pregnant?"

i hesitated but nodded. He sighed and said, "dammit murph!"

murphy looked betrayed at his brother,"me! Why da hell ya blAmin me for dis!"

"cause it's not just her! Takes two!" Connor yelled at his brother.

the macmanus's started to size each other up. They were about to charge at each other when Rocco quickly interfered,

"hey hey stop it!" He turned to Connor,"we need to let them talk it out" he turned to murphy,"and you..you need to calm down and be a man"

murphy and connor were glaring at each other as Rocco led Connor into another room. Once we heard the door close, I looked back to murphy who was breathing heavily and had turned away from me. I slowly walked up behind him,

"murph?"

i got closer when he didn't respond. I set a hand on his shoulder, but he quickly shook it off. Right then my heart broke. I knew I had lost him,

"murphy please"

"go" I heard him whisper.

i stood there puzzled. Did I hear him right? "Murph?"

"I said go!" He turned back to me with hateful eyes,"get outta ere! I don't want it! Don't want ya either!"

my whole world came crashing down around me. I felt like I was being choked, I couldn't breathe,"you don't mean that"

"the hell I don't! I can't have a damn kid wit my job and I certainly don't need no damn woman slowin me down. Get outta ere now" he growled.

i just starred into his eyes. This wasn't the murphy I fell in love with. I didn't know who this was. I couldn't bring myself to beg him. If he really didn't want me or his child, we'd fend for ourselves. I wiped my tears and stormed past him grabbin my bag from our room. I looked at him one last time before leaving. He was still frozen in the spot where I had left him. I sighed and closed the door, leaving the apartment. I walked out into the cool night air and started down the street. I had no money with me so there wasn't gonna be no staying in a hotel. I thought of the only place I could go. Mcgintys. I walked into the bar which was deserted because of it being after hours. Doc immediately came down the steps and was shocked when he saw me,

"o..lol...Olivia?"

I smiled,"hey doc, ya mind if I stay here for the night?"

"of course...are ...are...da...boys...alr...alright?" He stuttered.

i smiled faintly,"ya they're fine"

he he sensed I didn't want to talk about it and said,"follow..me..."

i followed him up the steps and he showed me his guest room. I smiled and thanked him as he left. I sat my bag down on the bed and lay next to it. I wrapped my arms around my stomach as a tear came to my eyes. I thought of murphy, how I'd never get to hold him again. How our child won't know their father. I was alone in this.

"Don't worry little one. We're going to be ok" I whispered and fell asleep.


	22. No better

Murphy's pov

I stood completely frozen. I felt dead and empty. Olivia was pregnant. How the hell could dat happen! I couldn't raise a child with the work we do! It's not safe! I have a hard time even lettin liv come along. I looked back At the door she went out of. She didn't just leave, she took my life with her. I know I need her, but I can't now...especially with the baby. It would be better off without me. I had to fight every urge in my body that was telling me to run after her. I shook my head and ran a hand through my hair. I slowly walked back into the kitchen to see Rocco And Connor sittin at the table drinkin. I didn't make eye contact with either as I just grabbed a beer. I popped it open when Connor asked,

"Ya alright?"

Still avoiding eye contact I just nodded. I was trying so hard to fight back the tears and the heartache that was goin on inside me. I just abandoned my other half and my unborn baby.

"We'll figure this out" I felt Connor had gotten up and placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

I finally made eye contact with him and hesitantly nodded. He gave me a brotherly

smile and then something in the news caught all of our attention. It was that smecker guy on the news. He was talking about the incident at the house. I started to shake and get nervous. Now Olivia is out there on her own..dammit.

"Shit." Connor sighed.

Rocco pointed to the tv,"What?What, that guy?"

"That's the guy that got us off the hook with the "Checkov" thing." I murmured still avoiding eye contact.

"And he is one smart man." Connor agreed.

"They got nothing." Rocco said sternly.

" This guy is very sharp. If he hasn't figured us out yet, he will." Connor said.

I Finally made eye contact, feeling better the topic was now off Olivia. Yet inside, it was bothering the hell out of me,

"You bet your ass he will."

"Well, I'd say that makes him a lia-fuckin-bility." Rocco said a-matter-of factly.

Connor and I looked at each other. Silently speaking to each other through our eyes. We turned back to roc,

"He isn't to be touched." Connor said

"He's a good man." I agreed.

"Ok...whatever" Rocco rolled his eyes.

He then looked around the room,"hey where's liv?"

My heart stopped and I felt ice run through my veins. I was frozen and immediately looked away from them.

"Aye where is da lass?" Connor asked.

I said nothing and heard roc say,"she's probably in her room, the fuck ya say to er murph?"

"Aye I got er! Throw er ova my shoulder if I gotta" Connor joked starting to leave the kitchen.

My breathing started to hitch. I was ashamed, I needed her. I looked at the ground and whispered,

"She's gone"

Silence filled the room as I continued looking at the ground. Connor walked towards me with a shocked expression,

"Da fuck ya mean she's gone?"

I sighed as I fought back tears and whispered,"she's gone now"

I heard Rocco sit his beer down,"you kick her out?"

I hesitated but nodded, finally looking up at the two. Rocco's face was shocked and Connors had changed from shocked to pure anger. He charged at me,

"You son of a bitch!"

I braced myself to be tackled when Rocco quickly got up and held him back. Connor fought against him,

"Let me go! I'm gonna beat yer ass!" Connor screamed.

"I did wha I had to! Ya know we can't have a kid around with wat we do!" I screamed back.

"We could've handled it! That's yer baby!" Connor yelled.

"I did it for da baby!" I screamed.

"No ya did it for yerself cause yer a damn pussy! Ya fuckin coward!" Connor screamed finally breaking the hold Rocco had on him.

He didn't charge at me though, he just glared,"what about liv too huh! Cops and sickos are everywhere murph! She can't go to no hospital for help either! She's goin into dis alone! Ya just were talkin bout fuckin marryin er last night!"

I froze. I thought I felt alone before, but now I felt completely dead. Connor was breathing heavy with Rocco glaring at me behind him. He was right and now I knew more than ever that I made the wrong decision. I needed her.

"What da fuck happened to my brother cause da man standing infront of me isn't him, hell ya not even a man!"Connor yelled.

Every word he said to me was exactly right. I took in every word as I looked up at my brother who now had tears staining his cheeks,

"Ya just as bad if not worse den dem fuckers we take off da streets." Connor glared and left the room.

There was a very awkward silence between me and Rocco. I avoided eye contact with him when I heard him say,

"You fucked up man."

I sighed and said," I know"

I stormed out of the kitchen and passed Connor in the living room. I grabbed my coat off the chair and headed for the door.

"Where da fuk ya goin?" Connor snarled.

I turned back to him,"imma find er"

He nodded and I closed the door walking outside while sliding my coat on. I stopped on the sidewalk and looked down each side of the streets. I had no idea where to start or where she would be.


	23. Family

Murphy's pov

ive looked all fuckin day. I've searched every corridor, every alleyway, every hotel, hell even da old comic book store she use to work at! Where da fuck was she! I was getting frustrated wiff myself as I slid my back on a brick building. I fought the tears off aggrivation that threatened to spill.

"Please god, I know I don't deserve it, but just give me a sign." I whispered looking at the ground.

i sighed and then looked back towards the streets. I was a lost man. Then I felt something brush up against my leg I looked down to see a damn cat. Da fuck? It looked like da cat that Rocco shot. I gently kicked it off of me and the damn thing came right back. I was starting to get annoyed,

"get da fuck off a me" I said kicking at it again.

i meows and just looks at me. Alright sumthings gotta be wrong with dis thing. It finally turns away, but heads across the street. I watch it as it skillfully makes it through the traffic safely to the other side and stops infront of a building. I look at da sign on the building that reads "mcgintys" damn I hadn't even noticed I walked dis far. The whole last hour been like a haze to me. I sighed and made my way cross da street and walked into da bar. I was greeted with the smiling face of doc,

"mu...murphy..how..ya...do...doin?"

"I've been better doc. Mind if I get a shot?" I asked sitting at the bar.

"not at all" he said and poured me one handing it to me,"somethin...bot...both..bothering..ya..lad?"

I drank the whiskey and set the cup back down on the bar,"really messed up wit liv doc"

"o...Olivia..?" He stuttered.

"ya. She's pregnant doc and I sent her off on er own, said sum things I'll regret till the day I die" I said regretfully.

he just starred at me. I sighed,"been lookin for er all day. Thought it would be safer for er and da baby if they were both away from me, but I was wrong. I need her doc, it's selfish of me I know, but I need er"

"it's not...se...wel...selfish...FUCK...ASS...ya...love...er" he said.

i nodded,"more dan me own life. I wanna marry er. I want ta have da baby and be a family with er. What can I do? I can't find er anywhere dough."

"she may...be closer dan ya dink lad" doc said not looking at me now, but behind me.

i arched an eyebrow and turned in the seat to where his eyes landed. I suddenly froze and began to shake. My eyes widened at the sight of Olivia standing in the doorway. She looked like she was about to cry. How long has she been standing there? She looked about as shocked to see me as I was to see her.

"I...I..I'll leave ya two..to...ta...talk" doc said and left the room.

we just starred at each other for a few more moments. I slowly got up from my seat,"liv? I.."

"save it murph" she cut me off,"what are ya doing here?"

"I've been lookin for ya all day. I was an idiot" I started to say.

"ya you were" she said crossing her arms over her chest.

i sighed. I deserved that. I slowly started to make my way to her,"liv I didn't mean one word I said to ya"

she turned so she wouldn't face me anymore. I heard her sniffle when she said,"o ya? Ya sounded pretty convincing at the time."

i inched closer to er,"I had ta. It's da only way I knew yad listen to meh. Liv listen we both know dat dis isn't safe. For any of us, especially da baby."

i heard her whimper as I inched closer almost touching her,"but I can't take being away from ya. Probably da most selfish thing I could ever do. Liv I need ya."

i finally rested a hand on her shoulder. She immediately shrugged me off making my whole world crash down. She turned to me with tears staining her cheeks and broke down,

"no you can't do that! You can just come back and expect everything to be ok and go back to how it was after what you said!"

"Liv I messed up I know but dammit I couldn't take it if ya or da baby got killed! It already almost happened! I'm scared ta death liv! I don't know how ta be a father! I sure as hell don't know how ta be a husband!" I yelled.

she froze,"husband?" Her voice cracked.

i sighed and approached her slowly grabbing both her hands in mine,"aye. I may not be sure of much liv, but I am sure of one thing. I love ya. I'd go to da moon and back for ya liv. I know I can't provide ya with much and I can't give ya a normal life,but what I can promise ya is I will love ya till the day I die, even after and I will protect our family with every ounce of me dat I got."

i watched as her eyes got watery again as I dropped one of my hands into my coat pocket and grabbed onto the ring I had put on there the previous night. I placed it in her hands and she looked from my eyes to the ring. Her eyes widened when she saw it and gasped,

"murphy"

"I love ya liv and I want ya to be by my side forever. Marry me" I said nervously.

i let go of her hands and she wrapped her fingers around the ring. She looked up at me nervously,"I don't want you to feel like you have to do this because I'm pregnant."

"I'm not" I said seriously.

her eyes searched mine for a minute and then whispered,"yes"

"wha?" I asked.

she smiled and slid the ring on er finger,"yes murphy I'll marry you"

this brought a hug smile to my face as I brought her lips to mine hungerily. This woman was like my own personal drug which wouldn't bother me if I over dosed. I needed her and she need me. We were gonna be a family and hell if I'd let anyone ruin that.


	24. Trap

Olivia's pov

i couldn't believe this. I was engaged. I was going to be married to the man I love and be having his child. Sure things would be extra hard with the predicament we are in, but there is no one I'd rather go through this with than murphy. I was going to be a macmanus. I smiled at that thought as murph led me back to Rocco's moms hand in hand. Once we got inside, I was behind murph when I heard Connor instantly enter the room,

"ya find er? Ya better of found er or I'll kick ya balls up yer throat"

i chuckled and stepped out from behind murphy,"I'm right here Connor"

he smiled widely,"well Ello der lass!"

"hey con" I smiled running up and hugging him.

Once I pulled away my hand was immediately grabbed. I looked back startled at Connor as he lifted my left hand to his eye level. He smirked at the ring,

"well looks like me brother finally grew a pair didn't he?"

i laughed and blushed as murphy snarled,"fuck you! Mines bigger den yers"

"in yer dreams dear brother" Connor smirked, "I'll fuckin rip it out right ere ta prove it to ya"

my eyes immediately widened and I turned back to Connor,"no no you keep that thing tucked away"

he laughed,"fine lass. It's yer loss"

i rolled my eyes and he rested an arm around my shoulders,"welcome to da family sis"

2 months later

i wake up to see all 3 guys gone. I sigh and roll my eyes as I make my way to the kitchen. There sitting one the table is a note,

_liv went to church  
will be back soon  
luv ya lass  
murphy_

I smiled and set the note back down as I made my way into the bathroom to get ready. I sighed as I looked at myself in the mirror. I was a little over 2 months and my stomach was starting to grow. I groaned. Damn pregnancy is going to suck! I rolled my eyes and brushed my teeth and then went to get changed. I walked back out to the living room when the boys busted in the door yelling at each other.

"da fuck man! What were ya thinkin" Connor yelled at Rocco.

"I was gettin some information!" Rocco yelled back.

"not like dat, it was a priest for Christ sakes!" Murphy yelled.

o shit what did Rocco do? I quickly stepped in,"alright what the fuck is goin on!"

"Rocco ere decided to take matters into is own hands and threatened a priest to get information out of smecker!" Connor said.

"Rocco a priest? Are you mad!" I gasped and then asked,"wait smecker? The cop?"

"aye. He was at da church. Went to confessional" murphy said.

"he's gonna elp us now. He's on our side" Connor whispered.

i looked at him confused,"wait what?"

"we're hittin yakevettas tonight to end it once and for all" murphy said.

i felt my body freeze. Every time the boys had a job, I was a nervous wreck. Especially now.

"Alright I'm goin with ya."I said.

"Hell no" murphy immediately said.

i looked at him pissed off and Connor sighed,"aye I agree wit em liv. Ya got my niece or nephew der."

"ya but you guys let me go before!" I protested.

"now yer showin liv. It's different" murphy said.

"how?" I askd,

"it's more real" murphy whispered.

i sighed and ran a hand through my hair. I knew they were right. "Fine but you all better be careful"

murphy by smiled at how easily I broke down this time and wrapped his arms around me. He kissed me softly and said,"always are. Now go get some rest. We be back before ya know it"

i sighed and nodded as they all kissed my on the forehead and left. I made my way to the couch and decided to take a quick nap, hoping that when I woke up they would be back. About an hour later I was woken up by hard knocks on the door. My heart began pounding with nervousness at The urgency of the knocks. I slowly made my way to the door when they started knocking again. That's when I heard,

"guys it's me smecker. Open up!"

my eyes widened and I immediately opened the door to see a very urgent and worried smecker. Once his eyes met mine, his fear seemed to subside a little bit,

"hello Olivia. The boys home?" He asked as he made his way inside.

I hesitantly close the door behind us. So,etching was boring him. I shook my head,

"no they went out on a job"

"shit!" He cursed as he ran his hands through his hair.

i instantly got worried,"what?"

he looked at me worried and started towards the door,"I got to go"

I started after him,"smecker what's going on!"

he still wasn't answering me so I quickly grabbed hold of his arm. He finally turned towards me and I asked again,

"what's going in?"

he looked at me,"it's nothing Olivia. Have a good night."

he tried to pull out of my grasp, but I pulled him back,"no it s not nothing or you wouldn't have come over here and risked your job being seen with us. I see it in your eyes Paul. What's going on?"

he looked back into my eyes and sighed defeated,"they went to yakevettas right?"

i hesitantly nodded and he sighed again,"it's a trap"


	25. Can't do this alone

I stood adjusting the tight black dress so that it hugged every area perfectly. I looked into the mirror feeling a little disgusted at the image staring back at me, but if this was the only way I could save murphy and the guys I'd do it. Smecker was in the other room changing into god knows what. The dress I wore was jet black and was a v neck so you saw my cleavage. It was way too revealing for me. I grabbed a black leather jacket and slid it on. I smiled as it covered the little baby bump I had gotten.

"Olivia ya almost ready?!" I heard smecker yell.

i took one last look in the mirror and sighed,"ya on my way!"

I slid on my heals and walked out of the room. I grabbed my gun and put it in my black purse once I heard so done walking my way in heals. Wait heals? I quickly turned and about fell over when I saw smecker dressed in a dress with a red wig. He had make up on and panty hose. I almost didn't recognize him. I know my face had to have paled with shock. He smirked,

"don't think you're the only one who can look good in a dress"

i laughed and grabbed my purse to take my gun out. I loaded it and set the safety on as smecker came over to me,

"try not to get into a problem where ya have to use that. Don't need you both getting hurt" he said glancing down at my stomach.

i followed his eyes and nodded as I placed the gun back in my purse and put it on my shoulder. We walked out to the car and drove to yakevettas. We stopped a few ways from the house and he turned off the car and turned to me. I just starred wide eye at the house. It was huge! My stomach was tightening as I thought what they could potentially be doing to the guys. I don't know what I would do without any one of them. I felt a tear slip down my cheek as smecker said,

"hey. I need you to be strong"

i turned to him,"what if they're dead! I can't even imagine what they are ongoing through right now! Paul I can't raise this baby by myself"

"you won't have to. I may not have known murphy long, but I know he's tough and he ain't gonna give up till he gets back with you and his baby. Same with connor" he said.

i smiled and wiped my tears as his expression turned from comforting back to serious," alright here's the plan. Once we're in I'm gonna distract em you are going to sneak out and find the boys"

i nodded and and opened the door, but right before I stepped out smecker grabbed my arm. I looked at him confused and he said,

"be careful"

i nodded and we both walked up to the house. Smecker put sunglasses on and turned to me,

"leave the talking to me. Just stand there and look sexy"

i arched an eyebrow and didn't know what to do. He just starred at me,"alright perfect. Let's go"

i just stood there awkwardly. I didn't know how the hell to be sexy! Especially in this situation! This was awkward! I watched as smecker turned away from the door and lit a cigarette. I leaned on one of the pillars as the door started to open. My breathing hitched when a bigger man stepped out. His eyes immediately checking out mine and smecker body. I laughed mentally to myself. If only he knew what he was checking out. Smecker turned to face the man,

"Joey Bevo sent us over. As entertainment"

"Listen baby. Tonight ain't the night for this shit. "The man said looking nervous and seeming like he was fighting with himself.

He wasn't going to let us in!? My breathing hitches and smecker grabs my hand and then drops it real quick. Then smecker surprised the hell out of me and kisses him full on the lips and rubs up against him. I gasp as the man kisses back. Once smecker pulls away, the man looks defeated and grabs ahold of smeckers hand and leads him in. I follow. We are led down the hall of this really nice house as another man is seen.

"Hey, Chappy!" The man with us says.

"What the fuck?" Cheaply asks when he sees us.

"ain't been laid in a week. Take five minutes." Our guy begged.

Chapter sighs,"If I die cause you're getting a piece of ass, I'll come back and beat you to death with a big rubber dick."

"Don't worry about it." Big guy said and started leading us up the stairs.

while I walked passed Chaffey he grabbed onto my arm causing me to gasp. Smecker and the guy turned back to us and Chaffey smiled,

"go ahead you don't need two"

i turned back to smecker eyes filled with fear.

"She's with me. We work better together. Two in one package. If ya don't take us both ya get nothin" smecker said.

"come on man" the guy begged.

chaffy sighed,"fine but I'm next"

The man nodded as Chaffey let me go. We entered the room and smecker began doing his thing. I knew I didn't have much time to sneak out and find the boys once they got him unclothed and saw he was a man. Smecker had the man distracted so I silently snuck out. My heart pounded as I descended the staircase taking my gun out of my purse and clicking off the safety. I had made it down he stairs without being seen until I heard,

"hey babe!"

i turned in fear and saw Chaffey smiling wide,"ready for round 2?"

i raised my gun shaking and pulled the trigger as I watched the man fall dead. My breathing quickened as fear flew throughout my body. I quickly looked around and entered another room. I started hearing screaming. Not just anyone's screaming, but Murphy's. I quickly ran and came to a metal door. I leaned my ear against it and heard the boys screaming. I had very mixed feelings. They were screaming which meant they were alive, but why were they screaming? Were they hurt! I grabbed onto the latch when I felt something cold hit the back of my head and click. I froze as I heard a man with a Russian accent say,

"drop the gun" 


	26. No ones dyin

**Murphy's pov**

screaming! That's all that was heard in the room we were locked up in. It was a trap and we fell right into it. Yakevetta had us and there wasn't a good chance of escaping. I was gonna fight though. I had a fiancé and an unborn child waiting for me. They needed me. Connor, roc, and I were handcuffed to 3 chairs. Connor and I had blood from our heads pouring down our faces from the guns that his men hit us over the head with. Yakevetta had left us alone in the room for a few minutes as we fought to get out of our bonds. I was throwin myself around like a mad man and yelling.

"murph calm down!" Connor yelled.

"fuck you! I ain't gonna calm down! I gotta get outta here fer Olivia and da baby! I ain't dyin ere!" I yelled.

"no ones dyin!" Connor yelled.

the door opened and we all stopped seeing Yakevetta come back in. Connor and I glared at him as he stormed right up to Rocco and grabbed one of his hands pointing his gun into his palm. We all started screaming.

"You gonna tell me what's going on here?! Huh! You little fuck! Gimme some answers!" Yakevetta yells at roc.

rocco says ways nothing and you can definitely tell he's scared. Connor and I both yell,

"fuck you!"

yakevetta yelled one more time and pulled the trigger. Rocco started screaming as his blood splattered on me and my brother.

"fuck!" Rocco cried.

yakevetta smirked and turned exiting the room again. Rocco was screaming and crying in pain. Connor and I were trying to get him to calm down.

"roc!" I screamed.

"fuck!"Rocco screamed in tears.

"roc! You're gonna be alright!" Connor yelled.

i started thrashing around in the chair again. I had to get out of here more than ever now.

**3rd person pov**

yakevetta and a few of his men were outside the room he boys were being kept in. They smirked hearing the crys of pain from them. Yakevetta turned to his me,

"What do you guys think?"

"They're tough. No way they're gonna talk." Geno said

"I know Rocco. He ain't smart enough for this shit. These other guys are the brains. He's just a player." Another said.

yakevetta thought for a moment when he heard,

"hey boss!"

he turned to see Marco shoving a young girl who was trying to fight against him as he held his gun to her head. Marco stopped and grabbed he girl around the neck and kept the gun to her head.

"who da fuck is this!" Yakevetta asked.

"found er snoopin around the house. She killed tony and caught er right before she went into the room da prisoners were in." He said as the girl fought against him.

yakevetta smirked,"ya know them do ya?"

olivia just glared at the him and said nothing. Yakevetta chuckled smugly

" well, There's only one way to get them to talk."

olivias eyes widened as yakevetta grabbed her hair and pulled her away from Marco.

"A little bargaining" he smirked.

She screamed in pain as he opened the door and dragged her inside.

**murphys pov**

we couldn't hear anything but screaming. Rocco was crying in pain. Then we all froze when the door was busted open again. My blood ran cold as yakevetta came back in but this time he had someone with him. It was a woman. He was pulling her by her hair as she screamed. Only then when he grabbed the girl around the neck and pointed the gun at her head did I realize who it was. My blood ran cold as my breathing hitched. My eyes got wide with fear as I looked over to Connor who had the same expression on his face. Anger flew through my body.

olivia?


	27. Stolen

Olivia's pov

i whimpered as yakevetta yanked my hair up so now I was facing the boys. My eyes grew wide. They were all bloody and handcuffed to chairs. Connors eyes were pissed. I finally caught the eyes of my fiancé. He was glaring at yakevetta who now had me in a head lock. Choking me. I gripped onto his arm to try to move so I could breath a little but it was no use. I locked eyes once again with murphy trying to send a silent message to him telling him not to do anything stupid. Yakevetta pointed the gun to my head,

"ya know her!?"

The he boys didn't say anything but just glared at him. I was struggling to breathe,

"I don't know them just let me go!"

This caused yakevetta to grip my neck tighter. He was starring wildly at the 3. None of us breaking. He smirked,

"fine if none of ya know er guess I have no need for er"

my my heart started pounding as I heard the gun click by my head. I shut my eyes awaiting impact but only heard Rocco yell,

"ya let er go now or I'll fuckin kill ya!"

i opened my my eyes and looked worried at the boys. The brothers looked pissed yet relieved. I heard yakevetta chuckle,

"I thought ya knew er"

he removed the gun from my head and threw me back on the ground. I sat there gasping for air when I heard the boys start screaming again. I finally looked up and saw what was going on. Yakevetta was storming up to Rocco with his gun pointed. I joined in on the screaming when I realized what was going on.

"Roc! No!" Connor screamed.

"roc!" Murphy yelled.

"no! Please no!" I screamed as tears started pouring down my face.

yakevetta raised his gun to Rocco. I covered my ears and looked away. I jumped when I heard the gunshot followed by more screams. I looked back at the scene and instantly regretted it. Rocco was on the ground fighting for his life. Murphy and Connor were screaming and murphy had flipped his chair over so now he was laying next to roc. I starred wide eyed. I watched as yakevetta exited the room and smirked at me. I just starred in shock. My best friend was gone. He man who was like my brother, who was there for me when he found out I was pregnant and for so many other things. Once yakevetta closed the door I quickly stumbled to my feet and ran over to them. I collapsed on the floor beside him as he was barely breathing. I placed a hand on his chest as it became covered with his blood. Rocco was gasping for air now.

"roc" my voice cracked as I sobbed.

"liv...gasp..never...gasp...give...up...gasp...yer...strong" he said barely hanging onto life.

i grabbed onto his hand and whimpered,"I won't roc..I promise"

"You guys?" Rocco gasped

"We're here brother." Connor cried

"You gotta keep going."Rocco said fighting for life.

"We'll keep going, Roc." murphy sobbed

"You'll make it outta here. You can't ever stop, not ever." He said and then his chest stopped rising.

i felt my whole body freeze as I realized Rocco was gone. my breathing hitched as Connor yelled,

"no! Rocco! No!"

Murphy started screaming and sobbing as I snuggled my head into rocs chest sobbing into his shirt. That's all that was heard was screaming and crying. Then the door opened again. I didn't even bother looking to see who it was. I heard footsteps get closer and Connor yell,

"no! You fuckin asshole!"

That's when I felt my hair get pulled. I screamed as I was dragged from Rocco's body. Murphy started throwing himself around in his chair,

"no! You let her go, you mother fucker!"

i was was being dragged away from the boys as I continued to scream,"murphy! Connor!"

"Olivia!" Connor yelled!

"I swear if you touch her ill fuckin kill you!" Murphy screamed still throwing himself around in his chair.

"she your bitch?" Yakevetta smirked.

i blood ran cold as I was thrown backwards on the cold hard ground. I starred up into yakevettas eyes frozen with fear. I swear it was like I was looking into the eyes of the devil himself. I backed myself away from him as he towered over me. Murphy and Connor were screaming my name. Yakevetta smirked and then I felt a forceful blow to my head. He punched me hard. He started beating hard on me as I screamed. I heard the boys going nuts. I brought my arms up to cover my head to protect it. He started kicking me and then a huge blow hit right in my stomach. That's when a searing pain ripped through my stomach. I screamed at the burning. I started gasping for air as my vision began to blur. I then felt a liquid run down between my legs. This burning only meant one thing and I knew it. Not only had yakevetta stole one of my best friends, now he stole my child. 


	28. My kid!

**Murphy's pov**

yakevetta started beating Olivia. I was throwing myself around like mad to get out of my bounds and so was Conner. Olivia was screaming in pain after he had kicked her. My heart stopped for a minute. I had never heard her scream like that. That scream was pure agonizing pain. Anger flew out my body.

"you son of a bitch!" I screamed.

"I'm gonna fukin kill ya!" Connor yelled.

once yakevetta finally stopped he turned to me and Connor and smirked while Olivia still screamed in pain. Connor and I stopped thrashing around in our chairs and just glared at him. I had never wanted to kill a man so bad In my life. He looked at Olivia one last time and then left. Once the door closed Connor and I yelled,

"Olivia!" Ya alright!"

She just sobbed and screamed,"no! No! Please! No!"

She was hurt and hurt bad. Then nothing. She became silent. My eyes widened and I looked back to Connor with horrified eyes.,

"no" i whispered.

"liv?" Connor asked urgently.

"liv!" I screamed.

her body didn't move. It just remained life less. That's when I noticed blood pouring down her legs. Wait no. He couldn't have. The baby!

"liv!" Connor screamed thrashing around in his chair.

I quickly pushed my chair infront of Connors and put a piece of my shirt in my mouth. He looked at me weird, but understood. If this was the only way to get free and get to Olivia then so be it. She still hadn't moved. Connor was hesitant so I turned back to him and gritted through my teeth,

"do it!"

his eyes looked pained and sorry as he kicked my wrist hard. I yelled in pain as my brother began to break my wrist. The shirt was doing a good job of muffling my screams. He kicked again and I screamed, but looked at Olivia's body. Finally my arm could be slid out of the cuffs. I got myself loose and I cuffed my brother. We both immediately ran to Olivia. I grabbed her face with both of my hands. He head was limp. I began crying as Connor brought his head to her chest to listen for a heart beat. He lifted his head and looked at me,

"she's alive"

thats when I notice the blood between her legs. It was a lot of it and that meant my worst fears were confirmed. The baby was gone. I was so mad as I touched her leg and the blood filled my hand. Connor looked down at my hand and then back to me. Realization filled his eyes. I got up and was about to storm to the door when Connor quickly grabbed onto me pulling me back down to the floor. I screamed and sobbed,

"no! I'm gonna fuckin kill him! My kid! My kid!"

Connor was holding onto me tightly as I fought against him,"we will murph! We will!"

"my kid no! My kid!" I kept screaming.

i was so angry! That bastard took away my best friend and now my unborn child! Connor grabbed ahold of my head. I starred at him to see his eyes had tears in them but he was fighting em off,

"ya listen to me dat fucker gonna get wats comin to Im, but we got at get outta ere. She's losin too much blood."

i nodded and was about to bend down to pick her up when Connor said,"wait we gotta get roc"

i looked back at rocs body and nodded. Connor and I walked towards him. We set him up right and put the coins over his eyes and knelt down and began our family prayer. Half way through we heard the door open. Anger flew throughout me as I opened my eyes and met the same glare by my brother. We both immediately grabbed our guns and turned pointing it towards an older looking man. It was the man from the other day at the house. The one that shot at us. Connor and I were about to shoot when he finished the family prayer. Realization flew over the both of us as we lowered our weapons. It was our da. He walked over to us and put a hand on each of our cheeks as we looked up at him. Connor and I both stood up to our da.

"my boys." He said.

we nodded and Connor walked around behind him. I just starred into the eyes of my da. I was still in shock, but what brought me out of my daze was Connor yelling urgently,

"murph! We gotta go! Er pulse is fadin!"


	29. Love er like ya never loved er before

**Murphys pov**

my heart immediately sped up as those words left my brothers mouTh. I quickly ran past da and scooped her up,

"let's go!"

da and connor ran ahead of me and liv with their weapons pointed. We had finally made it outside where Connor yelled,

"wait ere! I'll get da car!"

Connor ran quickly to the side where we had parked our car. I just starred down at my dying girl. This is all my fault. I placed a hand on her cheek,

"hang in there liv, please"

i felt a hand touch my shoulder. I looked to see da,

"she gonna be alright."

i nodded at da and then heard the sound of tires screeching. Connor drove the car up to us and we quickly got into the car.

**olivias pov**

darkness consumed me. Was I dead? What's going on? Where's murphy? I started regaining some consciousness and felt like I was being carried. My hearing started to come back and I heard the boys screaming. Why were they screaming? Were they hurt? I felt myself be sat down on something soft. Where was I? I finally started opening my eyes, but it was extremely blurry. I saw 3 figures. 2 were yelling at each other and one was at my side. That's when I recognized the voices, it was Connor and murphy.

"we gotta take er to a hospital!" Murphy yelled.

"we both know we can't do dat!" Connor yelled.

"fuck you! Dis isn't bout us anymore!" Murphy yelled.

"just shut up murph! She'll get through dis!" Connor yelled.

"she's losin too much blood! How da hell we gonna stop it!" Murphy yelled.

thats when the burning started again. It was worse than a bullet wound. I started screaming and that caught the boys attention. The man next to me had moved down by my legs and I felt my hands grabbed on each side. The figures were blurry, but I knew it was Connor and murphy.

"Da fuck is wrong with er!" Connor yelled at the man looking back to me worried.

"she's got ya deliver boys" the man yelled back.

i felt a hand run my cheek and I knew instantly it was murphy even though I couldn't see him. I started screaming again and tears fell down my face.

"Yer fuckin killing her!" Murphy yelled while sobbing.

"Murphy! Help me!" I cried.

"dammit! Da!" Murphy yelled.

"almost ere!" The man yelled.

I felt myself start fading into unconsciousness again and After a few more seconds of agonizing pain, it stopped. I felt the boys hands loosen from mine as I slipped into the darkness again.

**3rd person pov**

connor and murphy stare down at the unborn fetus now sitting in their da's hands. It wasn't very big at all, it fit perfectly in his hand. Murphy felt like his whole world just collapsed. He barely stayed standing. Connor felt tears come to his eyes as he starred at his once future nephew or niece. He was so angry. So beyond pissed. Da looked at his two trembling sons and put the pieces together. This obviously was his future grand child. This little peanut like body that lay on his hands was family. His heart was broken, but he dare not show it to his boys. His eyes went back to Olivia as did Connor and Murphy's. Murphy quickly noticed his fiancé was once again unconscious and began to worry,

"what happened!"

"it's alright murph, she just passed out from da birth. She be fine" da said.

murphy hesitantly nodded and tried to blink the tears out of his eyes. He would not cry in front of his father. Especially at a terrible loss like this. A few hours later Connor and da were sitting in the living room of Rocco's moms apartment. Murphy was out on the fire escape. He hasn't talked to anyone and has been keeping his emotions bottled up inside. Da looked at Connor,

"da baby was his wasn't it?"

connor sighed,"ya"

"and da girl? Who is she?" Da asked.

"she my little sister" Connor smirked and then sighed,"she be Murph's fiancé"

"fiancé?" Da asked surprised.

connor nodded and walked back into the room to check on Olivia. Da took this time and walked onto the fire escape next to his son. Murphy didn't acknowledge his presence, just continued starring at the city. Da sighed,

"I'm sorry son"

murphy just nodded and da said,"when dat girl of yers wakes up ya got ta understand somethin"

murphy looked over over at his dad with regretful eyes and da continued,"she's not gonna be da same. What you and er just went through, I couldn't even imagine. But ya listen to me murph no matter how far gone ya think she is, da girl you fell in love wit is still der. Ya just gotta find er again and reach er. Yer gonna ave ta love er like ya never loved er before. Ya understand me?"

murphy nodded and sighed,"it's my fault da. If we would've known da place was a trap. Roc would still be ere, da baby would still be ere. Olivia would ave never come lookin for me!"

da was shocked at bravery the young women had to go after his boys while being pregnant. He looked at his son sympathetically,

"no it's not. She's strong just like ya and Connor and just like ya mother. Ya both will get through dis and after da court hearing next week ya will feel better."

Murphy nodded and began to walk back inside,"gonna go check on liv"

da nodded and murphy went back inside. In Olivia's room Connor had pulled up a chair and was sitting by her bed, holding her hand. His eyes filled with tears he was trying to fight off,

"Ya better not leave liv. Murph's goin crazy, fuck I'm goin crazy. Yer strong alright. We aren't gonna let dis slow our family down. He'll get what's comin to him liv I promise."

murphy started to enter the room, but stopped when he saw Connor. He hadn't noticed murphy yet so murphy leaned against the door and listened to his brother.

"Dat baby of yers is in heaven now and is being watched by da lord. Ya got nothin to worry bout. Except maybe da man ya decided to make ya husband."

murphy smirked and Connor continued,

"And if ya don't wake up, me and murph will kick yer ass so those eyes of yers better open" yer strong liv. Fuck yer stronger dan any man I've met. Including me" he chuckled,"and da only reason I'm tellin ya dat is cause her unconscious and won't remember dis"

"unless I tell er ya said that" murphy said stepping into the room.

Connor jumped up from his chair looking like he had been caught doing something wrong and wiped his tears.. Murphy walked over to him and stood infront of him. Connor rubbed his neck,

"how ya doin man?"

murphy sighed and looked down at Olivia,"as well as I can"

Connor knew murphy was bottling up his emotions inside. Murphy continued to stare down at her and tears came to his eyes. Connor noticed and right before one could drop he pulled murph into a hug. Murph hugged back tight as he started to sob. Connor felt his brother shake around him and heard his sobs as his own tears started falling down his cheeks. They both cared about Olivia more than anything and cared about the baby much more than they thought they did. Each brother feeling guilty that they couldn't stop it from happening. The boys finally pulled out of the hug and leaned their foreheads on each others. Both still had tears flowing down their cheeks. Connor gripped onto Murphy's shoulder,

"we're gonna get him. He's gonna pay for what he did" Connors voice cracked.

murphy just nodded and the boys hugged onto each other again. Something happened that day to The hard and tough macmanus brothers. They were both broken men that night and they were determined to get fixed.

"Destroy all that is evil" Connor choked in the hug over Murphy's shoulder.

"so that which is good may flourish" murphy responded gripping onto his brother tighter and looking at Olivia laying on the bed.


	30. I need ya back

**3rd person pov 6 days later**

It's been almost a week since the boys were captured by yakevetta and Olivia lost the baby. After Olivia woke up, the harsh reality hit her hard. She hasn't talked to anyone and just stres out into space. Everyone was giving her space at first, but now it is killing murphy. He just lost his kid and now he feels like he is losing his wife. Tomorrow was yakevettas court date. The boys have never been anxious. This was more than just another hit. This one was personal. Connor, murphy, and their da was sitting around the table in the kitchen as Olivia was on the fire escape. Murphy's eyes were glued on his fiancé. Connor sighed,

"How long is dis gonna go on?"

Da sighed,"it'll be a while. Dis is probably da worst thing a woman could go through"

"I cannot wait to get my hands on him tomorrow" murphy growled

Both Connor and da looked at murphy who just continued starring at Olivia.

"Dis ain't about revenge boys" da said.

"Maybe to you" Connor grunted.

Da just shook his head and then looked up to murphy,"go talk to er son"

"She won't say two words ta me" murphy said.

"Sometimes it's not what ya say, it's just bein der" da said.

Murphy finally tore his gaze away from Olivia. He nodded at his da and got up and walked to the fire escape.

**Olivias pov**

Emptiness. That's the only thing I've felt for about a week. My baby was gone. I could never bring it back. The most precious hint god had ever given me was forcefully taken away from me. At first I was depressed, now I'm just mad. Now I want yakevetta dead and I want him to suffer. I want to watch the boys kill him. I want him to be looking at me while he's on his knees awaiting the bullets. I hadn't talked to anyone since I woke up. I can't even look at them. Their eyes only pity me and I don't need that. Murphy's is worse. His just don't show pity, but pure heart break. I felt like i let him down. I couldn't give him the one thing a woman should give her man. I sighed and wiped a tear from my cheek as I heard the window to the apartment open. I didn't look back but just continued looking at the city. Seconds later I felt something be put across my shoulders. I looked over and saw it was Murphy's black coat and murphy sitting right next to me. I didn't say a word as I heard him sigh,

"Talk to me liv, please"

I didn't say anything. I felt his eyes on boring into my head. I just continued looking forward. Truth is I didn't know what to say to him. I was too disappointed in myself.

"Liv it ain't healthy ta keep locked up like dis. Please don't push me away. Talk to me" he said.

I felt tears start to spill and my lip began to quiver. I couldn't hold it in anymore,

"What do you want me to say murphy! It's my fault that the baby is dead! I failed at doing the one thing a woman should do for her man! I failed you! I failed the baby!"

"Dats wat yer worried about? Liv it wasn't her fault! Ya couldn't do anythin about it. Ya think it would want ya eatin yerself up like dis! No! I already lost my kid liv! I can't lose ya too!" He said back.

I finally made eye contact with him. He was breathing heavy and had tears threatening to spill. He was right. I had been so overwhelmed with losing the baby that I had forgotten I wasn't the only one that lost it. Murphy was in this just as much as I was.

He placed a hand on the back of my neck and brought his forehead to mine,

"Please liv. I need ya back"

His voice cracked and I saw a tear slip down his cheek. I brought my hand up to his cheek and wiped it away with my thumb,

"I love you"

He cracked a smile,"love ya too lass"


	31. Ders my girl

Today was the day. The day I've been waiting for and most anxious to happen. It was yakevettas court date. The day that sick bastard will pay for his crimes and the day we will get some closure. Connor and murphy had gone to church this morning as I got ready for the hit. I stood infront of the mirror and looked at my reflection. I decided on black skinny jeans with a black tank top. I sighed and looked down at my left hand where Murphy's ring was. He is what kept me going through all this. I know for a fact if I hadn't had him, i wouldn't be who I am today. I looked back at my reflection in the mirror. My eyes traveled down to my stomach. It hurt knowing there wasn't a child growing in there anymore. My child. Murphy's child. I quickly blinked back my tears when I heard a knock at the door. I quickly grabbed my coat off the bed and started towards the door thinking it was the boys,

"I'm coming!"

As I approached the door, in walked Noah. I stopped quickly and just starred at him. We never have really had a real conversation. All I know is that he was the boys father.

"hey der lass ya mind if I come in a minute?" He asked.

"Sure" I said breathless.

he nodded and sat down on the bed. He looked up at me and patted the spot next to him. This surprised me at first. I sat my coat down on a chair and sat next to him.

"don't tink we've officially met. Names Noah macmanus" he said.

"Olivia" I whispered.

"trust me I know you dear. Both me boys seem very fond of ya." He said.

i blushed and smiled,"ya they're the greatest."

"I didn't mean ta make ya nervous lass. Just thought dat since ya gonna be joining da family I might as well get ta know ya." He said.

i chuckled nervously," " I started to say but he cut me off,

"Noah dear. Please call me Noah"

i smiled and nodded,"I just wanted to thank you for all you did. Helping me deliver and fixing my cuts"

"tis nothin. Was an unfortunate first meetin though" he said.

i sighed and felt the pain in my heart as I think about my baby. He must've noticed cause he immediately said,

"I should be da one tankin you dear"

i arched an eyebrow and looked at him confused,"for what?"

"takin care of my boys. Dey can be a handful. I've never seen Connor so protective over someone other dan his ma or his brother and murphy well he's a changed man. Ya ave done a lot for em so tank ya" he said.

i smiled,"sir I truly love murphy"

"I know and he loves ya just da same. I see it in both yer eyes." He nodded.

i smiled and he sighed,"when we go on dis hit today, I don't want ya tinkin it's for revenge. Tis our mission from god. But he did make it personal. Hell makin a man deliver his grandchild still born is somethin even satan Im self wouldn't do."

i sighed and felt a tear slip down my cheek. Shit I couldn't do this infront of their dad! This is so embarrassing! I went to wipe it away when he gently grabbed my hand. I hesitantly looked up at him and he said,

"ya been strong fer too long dear. Tears don't make ya weak, dey make ya stronger and ya deserve ta cry."

I nodded and more tears began to fall. He then did something that surprised the hell out of me. He pulled me in for a hug. I hesitated but wrapped my arms around him as I cried into his chest. He whispered,

"dats it let it out"

**Murphy's pov**

connor and I made our prayers short today. We quickly went home to get ready for the day. I knew this was our job for god, but I was gonna enjoy dis a little more. Dat fuckers gonna pay. Connor could tell how anxious I was. He placed a hand on my shoulder before we walked into the apartment,

"we'll get em"

i nodded and we opened the door. We walked into the living room, but der was no sign of da or liv. I arched an eyebrow at Connor who looked back at me equally as confused. We were silent for a few more moments until we heard whimpering from another room. My heart sped up as Connor and I bolted towards the sound. We immediately opened the door and froze. Da was hugging liv as she cried into his chest. Connor and I both looked at each other shocked and then back to da. What was she crying?! I started to worry when da noticed us,

"hey der boys"

olivia immediately pulled out of das grip and wiped her eyes as she noticed us.

"umm ya ready ta go?" Connor asked.

da nodded and got up. He walked past us as Connor followed him. I waited for liv. She grabbed her jacket and right as she about passed me I gripped her arm. She turned to me and I looked at her worried,

"ya alright?"

she sniffed and nodded,"ya I'm gonna be"

i nodded and kissed her softly. She smiled as we pulled away and grabbed my hand, "lest to get this fucker"

that caused me to smile,"ders my girl"

i squeezed her hand as we quickly caught up with da and my brother.


	32. Murphy's angel

We made our way to the court house. I was so anxious yet very nervous for this hit. It was so beyond personal that I was actually looking forward to ending his life, that scared me. We waited outside either courtroom for the signal from Duffy. I was breathing heavier than I thought as I felt murphy squeeze my hand. I looked into his eyes and smiled.

"Ya alright?" He asked.

i nodded,"ya"

a hand then squeezed my shoulder. I turned and saw Connor who just nodded. Smiled and nodded back as the fire alarms started ringing. That was our cue. Murphy kicked down the door and we all barged in weapons raised. Everyone screamed in fear as Noah was screaming at them. Connor and I had our guns pointed at the balcony as the two cops threw there guns down to us. Noah grabbed the judge and threw him to the side as Connor and I made our way to the front where murphy had yanked yakevetta out of the witness chair and onto his knees. Connor immediately joined his brother behind him with a gun to his head. I stood infront of him as Noah started talking to the crowd. Yakevetta finally looked at me,

"you! You fuckin bitch!"

Connor hit him with the end of his gun,"shut up!"

yakevetta fell over as murphy yanked him right back up and placed the gun back on his head. I bent down to yakevettas height,

"I hope you rot in hell ass hole."

finally noah had finished his speech and he and I replaced the boys as they ran and jumped onto the stands pointing their guns. I watched in awe as the boys begin yelling,

"Now, you will receive us." Connor yelled.

"We do not ask for your poor or your hungry." Murphy said.

"We do not want your tired and sick." Connor continued.

" It is your corrupt we claim." Murphy added.

"It is your evil, who will be sought by us." Connor said.

"With every breath we shall hunt them down." Murphy said.

"Each day we will spill their blood till it rains down from the skies." Connor yelled.

"Do not kill, do not rape, do not steal. These are principles which every man of every faith can embrace." Murphy said.

"These are not polite suggestions. They are codes of behavior and those that ignore them will pay the dearest cost." Connor yelled eyeing and pointing at yakevetta specifically.

"There are varying degrees of evil. We urge you lesser forms of filth"murphy said pointing to yakevettas men,"Not to push the bounds and cross over into true corruption... into our domain."

"For if you do, there will come the day when you look behind you and see we three. And on that day you will reap it." Connor yelled.

"And we will send you to whatever God you wish." Murphy added.

not gonna lie murphy looked absolutely amazing. They jumped off the Santana's and murphy replaced me next to his dad and Connor on his other side. I stood in front as the boys started the prayer. Yakevetta was yelling at his men, but they weren't doing anything. The prayer came to an end and as they clicked their guns back. Yakevetta looked at me one last time and I smirked as shots were fired. Everyone ran out in horror screaming. I stayed looking down at his body. I was woken from my thoughts when murphy grabbed my hand,

"liv come on!"

We got out through the back door. Later that night we were watching the news and all the reports were about today. I sat on the couch with Murphy's arms around me. Connor was across from me and Noah on the chair.

"so what now da?" Connor asked.

"we go back" Noah said.

go back? What were they talking about. I decided to let it go as murphy and I got ready for bed.

"Murph what did your dad mean about going back?" I asked.

he sighed and sat on the bed next to me,"we're goin back to Ireland"

i hesitated but nodded,"ok ummm I'll get packed up tomorrow"

"no liv" he said.

i looked at him like he was crazy.

"You're gonna stay ere" he said.

my breathing hitched and my heart started pounding as tears filled my eyes," . You can't...wha...no...I'm goin with you"

"Liv it ain't safe for you" he said.

"no you just can't leave me here not after everything! You see this ring murph?" I said.

he finally turned his head to me making eye contact. A tear fell down my cheek as I explained,"when you slid this ring on my finger you made me family. We are there for each other in sickness and in health. For good or for worse! Ok?"

I waited and and he finally nodded. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in. I started nodding knowing he understood.

"Ok. I'm sorry" he whispered.

"it's ok.,just don't scare me like that again" I whimpered.

he nodded and leaned into kiss me. We both fell back on the bed never letting our lips part. Never letting each other go. A year ago I worked at a comic book store, had no friends, no one that even remotely cared about me. Now I had a family, a fiancé and I works alongside the saints of Boston doing gods will and I didn't want to be anywhere else. I knew this is where I was truly meant to be, in the arms of the man I love. Sure I'd have to wake up every morning worrying about his safety and living life on the run, but hey that's the life you love when you're**_ Murphy's angel._**

the end! 


End file.
